Una magia diferente
by Dayah
Summary: Universo alternativo. Ginny Weasley es huérfana, pobre y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Es ignorada o maltratada por sus ricos compañeros...¿Pero que ocurre cuando un vuelco del destino obliga a Draco Malfoy a fijarse en ella?
1. Soledad

**Importante**

Hola!

Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic, pero ésta vez muy diferente a los demás que he escrito.

Se sitúa en un universo completamente alternativo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Primero que nada, Ginny es huérfana; si, como leyeron, los Weasley no existen. Tampoco existe El niño que vivió, ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos. Hogwarts sigue siendo Hogwarts, aunque no es una escuela de magia. Ah, y Ginny está en séptimo. Espero que lo lean y le den una oportunidad. Saludos a todos!

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece a J.K Rowling. Quizás halla algún personaje de mi invención por ahí.

**CAPITULO UNO: Soledad**

**Iris**** (Goo Goo Dolls)**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

Observó la noche irse, y la llegada del amanecer en silencio.

La ciudad comenzaba a moverse, y la muchacha comenzó a escuchar los usuales ruidos provenientes de la calle. Estaba de pie ante la única ventana de la amplia habitación y la luz se colaba por los cristales. No había campos, lagos o montañas que ver. Solo viejos edificios, en una zona de la ciudad que no demasiados visitaban.

No podía dormir. El miedo se atenazaba en sus entrañas, mientras un nuevo día comenzaba.

El verano había pasado demasiado rápido. Y ahora, hoy exactamente, tendría que volver a Hogwarts.

Sus compañeras de habitación seguían profundamente dormidas. Durante el tiempo que pasaban juntas, a Ginny se le hacia muy difícil ocultar lo infeliz que era. Sus amigas creían que pasaba el año en el extranjero, estudiando en un colegio privado, gracias a una beca que había obtenido por sus altas calificaciones, y eso era cierto, aunque no lo era el hecho de que Ginny era completamente feliz y encajaba perfectamente en esa escuela. Cada verano, la pelirroja volvía cargada de anécdotas felices, que incluían fiestas, amigos, diversiones…historias que inventaba mientras el tren de Hogwarts la devolvía al Orfanato Greenhill, en Londres.

No recordaba a su familia, pero algunas veces, cuando se esforzaba, le parecía verlos fugazmente. Le hubiese gustado que estuvieran con ella, pero desde que tenía memoria, se había criado en ese lugar. Cuando le informaron que estudiaría en Hogwarts no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de salir de ese capullo donde estaba guardada, segura de que el lugar a donde iría no podía ser peor que el lugar que abandonaba.

Siete años más tarde, Ginny deseaba volver al orfanato cada verano. Tan siquiera allí, eran todos iguales. Allí, el hecho de que fuera huérfana, pobre, y "demasiado inteligente para su propio bien", según palabras exactas de sus compañeros, no la hacía resaltar. Era una más del montón, y mientras aquello duraba, no podía menos que sentirse agradecida.

Había sido, con pocas excepciones, o ignorada o maltratada según el estado anímico de sus compañeros. Ella sabía que era diferente, y ellos lo sabían aún mejor.

A Hogwarts acudían los hijos de las personas más poderosas del mundo. Hijos de políticos, famosos, empresarios…en fin, los futuros herederos de algunas de las mayores fortunas mundiales. Y ella… ¿quién era ella, sino alguien que había caído allí por su inteligencia y nada más? Ella no era rica, ni hija de nadie. Era tan solo una muchachita que interrumpía y parecía ensombrecer el prestigio del establecimiento.

Sus profesores la habían aceptado, y luego de un tiempo, hasta admirado. No había duda de que Ginny Weasley tenía lo necesario para llegar a ser alguien. Quizás no rica como sus compañeros, pero digna al fin y al cabo. Ella se había esforzado para mantener su beca, y ahora que ya casi terminaba sus estudios, por fin lograría tocar y sentir su recompensa.

La mayoría de los que concurrían a Hogwarts, no lo hacían solo para tener la mejor educación y el prestigio que Hogwarts ameritaba. También acudían en busca de una pareja acaudalada y en busca de futuros herederos que siguieran con el legado familiar.

Pero ella, en vez de perder tiempo en esas cuestiones a su parecer tan sin sentido (¿quién podría fijarse en alguien como ella entre esa gente?), trabajaba durante su tiempo libre en una librería cercana para poder ahorrar y mudarse cuando se graduara. Después de todo, ella no tenía hogar al cual volver: si quería uno, iba a tener que conseguirlo por ella misma.

Ginny comenzó a vestirse y luego se miró al espejo.

Las ropas usadas que la gente donaba, no eran, obviamente, nada de otro mundo. De hecho, el buzo azul le quedaba varios talles más grandes, y los pantalones, gastados en las rodillas y no precisamente por una cuestión de moda, se le caían bastante. Pero estaba acostumbrada. Hogares tenía un fondo para los becados, que era suficiente para su uniforme y los materiales, todo, por supuesto, de segunda mano.

El uniforme de la institución, consistente en una pollera azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata también azul y buzo negro con escote en V, también le quedaba bastante grande, y el motivo era que, siendo de segunda mano, no había muchas opciones. Sus libros estaban bastante deteriorados, pero aunque muchas veces deseaba tener algo nuevo, se había conformado y le servían igual que si fuesen recién comprados.

Ginny se observó en el espejo luego de atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

Una larga cortina de cabello rojo oscuro le caía por la espalda, y casi siempre le ocultaba el rostro. Era delgada y de facciones delicadas: una boca de labios gruesos, ojos grandes de forma almendrada y del color de la miel líquida, con algunas vetas verdes. Los días de tormenta sus ojos siempre se veían verdes, igualmente, nadie lo había notado nunca. Su piel tendría que haber sido de color cremoso, pero estaba ligeramente tostada por los trabajos que hacia en el hogar. Siendo la mayor, muchas tareas le eran encomendadas, desde arreglar los jardines hasta ayudar en la cocina.

Ginny no se quejaba; veía esas tareas como un preparativo para la vida independiente que le aguardaba, pero sabía que si en Hogwarts tuvieran la certeza de que ella pasaba los veranos haciendo tareas domésticas, mientras sus acaudalados compañeros se divertían en fiestas y tomando sol en lujosos yates, sería su fin. Y no creía poder soportar más burlas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Mientras aguardaba para abordar el tren que la llevaría a la escuela, Ginny sintió el malestar del hambre rugir en sus entrañas.

Con suerte, le daría el dinero para comprar algo en el tren, ya que su desayuno, consistente en unA taza de leche y un poco de pan con queso, no había sido suficiente para saciar su hambre.

Los nervios le quemaban la garganta mientras el andén se iba llenando de alumnos. Ginny se apoyó contra la pared y deseó perderse en ella. Por supuesto, no lo logró, pero el curso todavía no había comenzado, así que podía pasar desapercibida un rato más.

Se subió al tren apenas el guarda dio la orden, y se recluyó rápidamente en el último compartimiento de todos, completamente sola.

Mientras el tren arrancaba, sintió las usuales risitas de las demás chicas, todas alegres y en grupos bien consolidados. Ninguna, por suerte, se acercó a su compartimiento. Era de conocimiento público que las chicas populares se sentaban en los primeros compartimientos, y obviamente, los demás se sentaban alrededor del "compartimiento luz" como le llamaban.

Ginny sabía quienes estarían en ese compartimiento, por supuesto. Pansy Parkinson era la líder del grupito de las populares, capitana de las porristas e hija de una multimillonaria familia, dueña de una famosa cadena de restaurantes. Por supuesto, la seguirían Margo Swann, la heredera de la fortuna de su familia, por ser la hija mayor. El padre de Margo ocupaba un alto puesto en la élite de Londres; su familia era dueña de más de cien casinos alrededor del mundo. La familia de Charlize Berry manejaba una cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas, y la de Mia Hill poseía los cruceros más lujosos que uno se pudiera imaginar.

Junto a ellas estarían, antes que nada, el príncipe de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. Además de ser capitán y la estrella del equipo de béisbol de Hogwarts, su padre era un importante político que se codeaba con las figuras más poderosas únicamente. Lo seguiría Blaise Zabini, hijo del dueño de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad. Como quien dice, su padre manejaba el dinero de los demás, lo cual era una responsabilidad y un honor gigantesco. Finn Kendrew heredaría a los veintiún años tres equipos importantes de básquetbol, así como un estadio privado. Y finalmente, Benjamín Anderson, que pasaba sus vacaciones rompiendo corazones y tirado junto a la piscina del exclusivo club de golf de su familia.

Los demás alumnos, se agrupaban en diversas jerarquías de riqueza, poder y prestigio luego de ellos.

Y Ginny era simplemente una rechazada. Ella no tenía padres políticos, ni heredaría estadios, cadena de cruceros, hoteles o clubes de golf. Ella tendría que abrirse camino, literalmente, a codazos si quería llegar a ser alguien.

El tren aumentó de velocidad y Ginny observó por la ventana, con gesto pensativo. En esos momentos, salían de la ciudad para comenzar a cruzar prados, pueblos campestres, riachuelos y cascadas.

Si algo le gustaba a Ginny de Hogwarts, era su ubicación y el edificio en sí.

Estaba alejado de cualquier tipo de población y muy bien protegido. No era una novedad que la mayoría de los alumnos que concurrían a Hogwarts, podían ser blanco de diversos ataques. Pero nunca había ocurrido nada parecido. Algunos, como Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, tenían hasta guardaespaldas personales que los seguían por el castillo como sombras andantes. En el caso de Malfoy era solo uno, del tamaño de un gorila. Pero Pansy Parkinson, sin más, tenía tres a su disposición.

El edificio había sido un castillo construido por un conde excéntrico hacia más de un siglo. Era simplemente gigantesco, y lleno de pasadizos, aulas enormes, cocinas aún más grandes y un Salón de ensueño donde se servían las comidas. Todo era de la más alta calidad, desde los cuadros de los pasillos y los salones de clase, hasta la vajilla.

El castillo era de piedra gris, con múltiples torres, almenas y balcones. Pansy Parkinson no había tenido que luchar mucho para hacerse con la habitación más hermosa del castillo, aquella que tenía vista directamente al campo de béisbol, desde donde podía vigilar a sus prospectos de futuros maridos. Ginny, obviamente, nunca había entrado a aquella habitación, pero había oído rumores de que era algo asombroso de ver.

Los terrenos del castillo eran suaves y extensas ondulaciones de hierba muy verde, y los árboles de un bosque cercano se mecían ante el constante batir del viento, que, Ginny supuso, en esa época sería seguramente una brisa casi inexistente.

Un lago enorme y cristalino se abría paso en los terrenos. Había allí dos muelles: uno nuevo y lustroso, donde Pansy, Malfoy y sus seguidores se solían reunir. Otro, algo alejado, era al que siempre iba Ginny. Luego de que construyeran el nuevo muelle, más grande, el anterior había quedado relegado. Era algo que ambos tenían en común, así que Ginny solía visitarlo y quedarse horas allí, casi escondida y observando el suave movimiento del agua.

Su habitación no era tan grande y, estaba segura, tampoco tan maravillosa como la de los demás.

Era espaciosa, sí, aunque decorada con sencillez. De todas formas, eso a Gin no le importaba, porque su habitación daba directamente al lago. No había cosa que le gustara más a la muchacha que observar por esa ventana cada mañana de su vida. Esa paz que parecía rodearlo, hacía que Ginny se llenara de valor para enfrentar un nuevo día, y que al día siguiente, volviera de nuevo a llenarse de esa valentía tan íntimamente suya al observarlo una vez más.

El tren repiqueteaba fuertemente cuando la señora del carrito se asomó al compartimiento de la pelirroja. La muchacha se paró con rapidez, y compró lo único que podía permitirse: una barra de chocolate. Aunque tenía hambre, el chocolate le bastaría, debía hacerlo.

Los desenvolvió y lo comió a pequeños trozos para degustarlo mejor. Luego, se dispuso a ir al baño.

Salió del compartimiento con rapidez, con la idea de echarse una siesta rápida antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

Iba tan apurada, que, al darse vuelta de golpe apenas cerrar la puerta, se dio de frente contra alguien.

Levantó la cara apenada para musitar una disculpa, cuando de pronto se encontró frente a los ojos fríos y grises de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho la miró con seriedad, mientras los ojos de ella se abrían por la sorpresa. Draco notó que tenía las muñecas de la Weasley firmemente agarradas entre sus manos, por puro impulso, se dijo, mientras la soltaba con repugnancia.

"Por Dios, niña. Arruinarás mis ropas si te sigues estrellando contra mí de esa manera."

Ginny sintió ganas de soltarle algún comentario mordaz. Pero no lo hizo. No le convenía ser enemiga de alguien como Malfoy.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo, con desagrado.

"Weasley, esas ropas tuyas son una ofensa para nuestra institución. Ya sé que eres pobre, pero pensé que trabajabas"

"Lo hago" dijo ella "Pero hay cosas más importantes que debo comprar antes que ropa"

El chico hizo una mueca.

"Que comentario tan poco femenino"

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

"No te vuelvas a tirar sobre mí, Weasley, porque la próxima vez, no seré tan amigable" advirtió, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Ginny Weasley se encerró en el baño. Solo cuando tuvo la certeza de que estaba sola, lloró.

Salió del baño quince minutos más tarde, y volvió a su compartimiento. Cansada, y con el dolor punzándole por todo el cuerpo, se quedó finalmente dormida.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco Malfoy entró al Gran Salón seguido por unas quince personas, como siempre. Pansy Parkinson iba de su brazo, como siempre, hablando estupideces.

El chico se deshizo de ella sentándose entre Blaise y Finn, respectivamente. Pansy, viendo que Draco no estaba de humor, se dedicó a coquetear con Benjamín, siempre abierto a esas cosas.

"Estoy deseando ir a acostarme" dijo Blaise, con un bostezo.

"Y yo llevarme a Tinny Miles a mi habitación" comentó Finn, observando a la chica en cuestión, que le hizo un revoleo de ojos mientras pasaba a su lado "Diablos que está linda este año…" comentó mientras la miraba como si quisiera devorársela entera.

"Supongo que sería un buen entretenimiento, pero escuché que los negocios de su padres no están del todo bien este año" comentó Ben, ignorando a Pansy, lo que hizo que la chica se ofuscara.

"Bueno, entonces solo será cosa de una noche" comentó Finn, mientras se levantaba "No me interesan las pobretonas" dijo.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny pasó por allí.

"Hablando de pobretonas…" -comentó Pansy con una risita.

Ginny escuchó claramente el comentario, pero fingió no hacerlo mientras se apresuraba a seguir su camino hacia una de las mesas más alejadas de los chicos de oro de Hogwarts.

Pero entonces, Charlize, ante una señal de Pansy, estiró la pierna justo cuando la pelirroja pasaba. Ginny tropezó y calló.

"Ahí te ves mejor, Weasley. A nuestros pies, a los pies de los que son mejores que tú. Ese es tu verdadero lugar, y no caminar entre nosotros, como si fueras una igual"

Las palabras de Pansy fueron duras, pero aún así, todos sus acompañantes rieron.

Ginny levantó sus cosas, se puso en pie, miró a Pansy y asintió con la cabeza, dejando a la rubia bastante sorprendida y complacida a la vez.

La pelirroja siguió su camino, y se sentó finalmente en su lugar.

Comió en silencio, y con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro, no pudo notar que unos ojos de un gris tormentoso, la observaban.

Draco había sido criado de aquella forma, y estaba acostumbrado a poner en su lugar a sus inferiores. Pero el pensar en el aspecto de la muchacha, y en su leve asentimiento mientras ignoraba su rodilla sangrante, por primera vez, Draco no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena.

Sintiéndose estúpido, movió la cabeza. Cuando los postres fueron servidos, esos pensamientos hacia la Weasley ya se habían desvanecido por completo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Bueno, un nuevo fic! Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews!_


	2. Una persona muy especial

Holas! Bueno, estoy muy contenta por todas las reviews que me mandaron! Así que voy a seguir con esta historia (aunque la iba a seguir de todas formas, pero las reviews son un buen incentivo)

**CAPITULO DOS: Una persona muy especial**

**"Who I Am Hates Who I've Been"**

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

_Pre-Chorus_  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

_Chorus_  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

_Pre-Chorus x2_  
_Chorus_

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

Ginny despertó aquella mañana con una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo.

No se sentía enferma ni mucho menos, sino…nerviosa. Tenía un raro presentimiento clavado en el medio del pecho.

Pensando que nada peor de lo que solía sucederle le podía ocurrir, se levantó de la cama y se desperezó largamente frente a la ventana.

El cielo estaba nublado, y Ginny calculó que para el mediodía, se desataría una tormenta. No le molestó. Las tormentas le gustaban, siempre y cuando estuviera a buen resguardo dentro del colegio. Por suerte (al menos algo bueno), ese día no tendría Botánica, ni Zoología, dos clases que siempre se dictaban al aire libre, así que no tendría que salir del castillo.

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello, casi distraídamente.

Observó que a pesar de ser temprano, el equipo de béisbol de la escuela ya estaba entrenando. No llegaba a verlos del todo, porque su habitación daba al lago y no al campo de juego, pero llegaba a escuchar las voces de los jugadores. Todos parecían entusiasmados, y la voz profunda de Malfoy, impartiendo órdenes, parecía cortar el aire.

El equipo de béisbol de la escuela, los Dark Ravens, era uno de los mejores de la región. El campeonato ínter-escolar pronto comenzaría, y Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse si los Ravens saldrían invictos como había sido los cinco años anteriores. A pesar de odiarlo con toda su alma, Ginny no podía negar que Malfoy era un excelente capitán y un jugador valioso.

Ginny adoraba el béisbol. Nunca había jugado, por supuesto, pero siempre observaba los entrenamientos cuando podía. Algunas veces, cuando se sentía lo bastante valiente, hasta practicaba. Siempre lo hacía bien entrada la noche, cuando tenía plena certeza de que nadie aparecería para sorprenderla.

Ginny se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y se metió a la ducha.

Luego de un baño caliente, estuvo completamente despierta y lista para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Estaba casi por salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta.

Con el ceño fruncido, ya que nadie nunca iba a visitarla, la muchacha abrió y se encontró ante una chica de su edad.

Era verdaderamente hermosa. Una cortina de cabello muy negro le caía por la espalda, y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, coronados por cejas bien marcadas y pestañas largas. Su piel no era tan clara como la de Ginny, sino de un suave color tostado, y le llevaba a la pelirroja varios centímetros.

"Hola, mi nombre es Aquimelee Galloway"

"Gin…Ginny Weasley" se escuchó decir Ginny.

"El director me pidió que te entregara esto, con la orden de que lo leyeras enseguida" dijo la chica, tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino.

Ginny leyó la carta. Allí le comunicaban que la señorita Galloway estaría compartiendo durante algunos meses su misma habitación mientras construían una nueva para ella. Le advertían, por supuesto, que debía hacerla sentir bienvenida a Hogwarts y enseñarle el castillo. La única ventaja era que Ginny había sido librada de las clases de la mañana para ese cometido.

Aquimelee parecía agradable, pero Ginny igualmente se sintió nerviosa. Era una recién llegada, y seguramente no había escuchado los rumores de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. En cuanto supiera que la muchacha ante ella no era solo huérfana, sino también pobre, se uniría a Pansy Parkinson y se convertiría en otra de sus torturadoras.

De todas formas, le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó una de sus valijas, mientras se hacía un lado para dejarla pasar.

La chica entró, luego de murmurarle un sincero "gracias" y observó con sus ojos soñadores la estancia.

Ginny se sintió un poco avergonzada; para una persona como ella, esa habitación era un sueño, pero no sabía a lo que su compañera estaba acostumbrada.

"Si quieres cambiar…algo…puedes hacerlo. Es también tu habitación ahora"

"Gracias, pero me parece perfectamente acogedora tal como está" anunció ella, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja una vez más. "El director dijo que me traerían una cama esta tarde. Es una suerte, no me gusta mucho dormir en el piso" agregó.

Ginny sonrió.

"¿De donde eres?"

"Nací en Londres, pero me mudé a Irlanda a los tres años. No había vuelto hasta hace unos días. Mis padres son científicos, exploradores, locos…una mezcla de todo eso, así que me he pasado viajando toda mi vida. Ahora decidieron dejar de recorrer mundo, y abrieron varias tiendas de antigüedades y artículos exóticos aquí en Inglaterra."

De pronto, Ginny recordó donde había escuchado el apellido Galloway, y si eran quienes ella suponía, la chica ante ella, nadaba en dinero. Sin duda, se uniría al grupo de populares de Pansy. Mejor sería no acostumbrarse a hablar con otro ser humano.

Ginny vio que su compañera iba a preguntar algo, y temiendo que se trataba de lo que creía, bueno, de lo que hablaba cualquier persona cuando conocía a otra- lugar de nacimiento, familia, amigos, estudios, novios, planes para el futuro, etc.- se apresuró a decir:

"¿Quieres que te muestre ahora el castillo?"

La chica asintió vigorosamente.

Las dos salieron de la habitación juntas. Por el pasillo circulaban ya algunos alumnos más madrugadores.

Ginny fue señalándole cada una de las aulas mientras pasaban por delante de ellas. Ya de paso, le contó algo de cada profesor, cosas que ella sabía solamente por observar a la gente.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, justo Charlize y Margo estaban atravesando las grandes portadas hacia el corredor. Venían a las risitas, como siempre.

Cuando vieron a Ginny, la miraron con sorna, se cuchichearon algo la una a la otra, y luego, Charlize, aún entre risitas, dijo:

"Vaya, si es la pobretona Weezly…Oh, espera…¿Era Weezly, no Margo? No suelo recordar nombres no importantes…"

"Creo que es Weasley, pero podría equivocarme, Char" contestó de inmediato la otra, sonriendo.

"Si, creo que si…bien…como decía… ¿de donde sacaste esa ropa, Weasley? ¿De una subasta?- se interrumpió de pronto- "¿De un museo?" agregó casi horrorizada.

Aquimelee miró a Ginny, sorprendida, pero luego se sorprendió aún más al ver la expresión de su compañera. Ginny solo observaba a sus dos atacantes, sin nada que decir.

"Así que por fin te conseguiste una amiga, Weasley…¿es pobretona como tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chica?" preguntó Margo, con una carcajada "Si es que tienes uno, claro."

Aquimelee las observó con el desagrado plasmado en su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Aquimelee Galloway"

Los Galloway eran una antigua familia de aristócratas. Habían sido noticia debido a sus múltiples descubrimientos arqueológicos e históricos, que los había llevado desde Egipto al Amazonas. Sin embargo, desde el año anterior, la fortuna de aquella familia se había triplicado (o eso era lo que afirmaban las revistas) gracias a la apertura de múltiples tiendas con artículos de muy alta calidad y muy inusuales, además.

Tanto Charlize como Margo compraban algunas de sus mejores joyas, peinetas y adornos en esas tiendas, por lo que ambas abrieron la boca como un par de pescados sacados del agua.

"¿Galloway?"

"Sí, y exactamente los Galloway que estás pensando, bonita" contestó Aquimelee con altivez.

"Oh, lo sentimos mucho. No sabíamos…pero…¿qué haces con la Weasley? Tienes que venir con nosotras, ¡a Pansy le encantará conocerte!" gritó Margo, emocionada.

"No, gracias. Si esa Pansy es igual de densa y tonta como ustedes, no podría estar menos interesada"

Las caras de ambas muchachas era un verdadero poema. Por primera vez, Ginny estuvo a punto de largar una risotada, pero se contuvo.

"Ahora, si nos disculpan, Ginny y yo debemos seguir con nuestro tour. Adiós"

Aquimelee le dio un leve empujoncito a Ginny, y entraron al Gran Salón.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Blaise estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre, pero completamente solo.

Los deportes, al contrario que a sus amigos, no le llamaban la atención. Draco y los demás estaban entrenando desde la madrugada, pero a él no le importaba desayunar solo. Algunas veces, un poco de soledad no hacía daño.

Sabía que montones de chicas desearían sentarse con él. Cada pocos minutos pasaba alguna que lo saludaba alegremente, pero él, aunque correspondía el saludo, no las invitaba a sentarse. Las chicas se iban bastante cabizbajas, pero a Blaise no le importaba. No había ninguna que le llamara la atención.

A decir verdad, Bailse había tenido sus conquistas, pero no tantas como sus amigos. Cuando se había metido con una chica era porque ella le gustaba en serio. Pero hacia tiempo que había renunciado a eso. La mayoría de ellas solamente estaban con él por su apellido, por su fortuna, no por quien era.

En ese momento, Draco entró a la habitación. Venía ya bañado y fresco, y se sentó a la mesa con Blaise.

"¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?" preguntó el moreno, mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada.

"Como siempre. Finn está decayendo, demoré más de la cuenta porque estaba hablando con él. Me prometió mejorar y concentrarse más, así que asunto arreglado. Le prohibí tener citas hasta altas horas de la noche, lo cual no le gustó mucho, pero aceptó a regañadientes."

Blaise se rió, contento.

Draco también sonrió, y de pronto, distinguió a la Weasley. Pero no iba sola como otras veces.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Draco, señalándosela a Blaise.

"Ni idea, debe ser nueva" contestó el chico, no mostrando ni el menor interés.

"¿Y que hace con esa pobretona? ¿Será una de su clan?"

"Si te interesa tanto, ¿por qué no lo averiguas?"

"No te preocupes, lo haré"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Hay un chico que te está observando"

Ginny se rió.

"Eso es imposible"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres pobre?"

Ginny se puso muy seria. Aquimelee era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, y parecía que la breve conversación sostenida con Charlize y Margo, le había esclarecido todo a la muchacha.

"¿Por qué te pones así, Gin? ¿Por no ser una ricachona insoportable y pedante como esas dos?"

"Tú no entiendes" dijo Gin, bajando la cabeza "Jamás me van a aceptar en esta escuela, jamás lo han hecho. Supongo que por una vez, me gustaría…tener a alguien."

"Bueno, pues ya tienes una amiga, al menos" dijo la muchacha, sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ginny, incrédula.

"No me conoces aún, Gin, pero con el tiempo verás que a mi no me importa lo mismo que a los demás dentro de esta escuela. Yo valoro otras cosas, cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero"

Ginny sonrió.

"Y, debo decirte, que ese chico sigue mirándote. Por la forma en la que lo hace, no parece que le importe tu cuenta bancaria"

Ginny se dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse con la mirada fría de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos grises de él estaban muy fijos en ella. Ginny, nerviosa, se dio vuelta nuevamente.

"Es imposible" dijo "Me debe estar mirando porque está planeando algo para humillarme. Ese de ahí es Draco Malfoy, el chico de oro de Hogwarts. Su padre es político, es capitán del equipo de béisbol y todas las chicas de Hogwarts se mueren por él. El de al lado, es Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo."

"Interesante, pero sostengo que te estaba mirando"

Ginny negó con la cabeza y las dos rieron con ganas.

Se sentaron a una mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. Mientras comían, Aquimelee dijo:

"¿Por qué dejas que te pisoteen de la forma en la que lo hacen? No me pareces del tipo débil e indefenso"

"Algunas veces es mejor dejarles hacer lo que ellos quieren. Si los enfrento, solo se tornaría peor…"

"¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás se abusen tanto porque…bueno…porque no das pelea?"

"No sabría hacerlo"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Toda chica sabe hacerlo" afirmó Lee, entusiasmada "Es parte de ser mujer. Además te observé cuando nos topamos con las dos vacas enjoyadas, y por tu cara tenías ganas de dejarlas peladas"

"Un poco, sí"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Soy becada, una cosa así podría ganarme la expulsión"

"Bueno, no te digo que les pegues, pero podrías contestarles. Dios sabe que ambas tienen muchísimos defectos de los que podrías aprovecharte. Eres más linda que ellas."

Ginny rió.

"¿Con esta ropa y esta pinta? No lo creo…"

"Pues yo te digo que si. En cuanto a la ropa, eso se arregla."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ven, te mostraré" dijo su compañera con una sonrisa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Unas horas más tarde, las dos nuevas amigas se separaron por primera vez.

Aquimelee, o Lee, como le gustaba ser llamada, había sido librada de las clases por ese día para acomodar sus cosas y conocer el castillo. Ginny tenía Historia esa tarde.

Se dirigió al salón de clases, caminando sola por uno de los pasillos. Iba pensando en como quedaría su ropa luego de los "retoques" de Lee. No era que no confiara en ella, pues desde el primer momento, había sentido simpatía por su compañera de cuarto, pero de todas formas, aquellas eran sus únicas ropas.

Aquella noche, tendría que trabajar. La moderna librería del señor Simms funcionaba las veinticuatro horas del día, algo poco común, pero muy exitoso entre los clientes.

Iba pensando en aquello, cuando vio que por su mismo pasillo venían caminando Pansy, Draco, Ben y Mia Hill.

No había escapatoria. Tendría que pasar por al lado de ellos, así que continuo caminando, tratando de parecer segura.

"¿Qué llevas ahí, Weasley?" preguntó Pansy, mientras le arrancaba su bolso.

Pansy tiró el contenido al piso, y tomó una pluma, ya muy usada.

"Así que ni para una pluma tienes, Weasley. Vaya, es peor de lo que pensaba"

Sus acompañantes se rieron.

"Mejor déjala ir, Pansy. Sabes que es una sabelotodo, no querrá perderse detalle en su siguiente clase" dijo Malfoy, a su lado.

"Oh, vamos, Draco, déjame divertirme un poco más" pidió Pansy, mientras se volvía hacia Ginny nuevamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Es una lástima que seas tan pobre que ni siquiera tienes una madre que te enseñe a vestirte como una dama" dijo la rubia, acercándose "Parece un chico"

Ginny sintió rugir la rabia en su interior. De pronto, las palabras de Aquimelee retumbaron en sus oídos.

"¿Sabes, Parkinson?" dijo, arrancándole sus cosas de las manos "También es una verdadera lástima que seas una maldita perra. ¿Crees que tienes algo? Solo billetes en un banco, y el sueño de conseguir a Malfoy para ser aún más rica. Dime, ¿alguna vez has trabajado por algo que deseas? Imagino que no…Es terrible en realidad, ¿sabes? Por mucha plata que tengas, no podrás comprarte un marido con esa cara de gnomo que tienes. Y por la atención que Malfoy te presta, no me parece que esté dispuesto a convivir con esa cara y con tus idioteces, aunque seas una asquerosa millonaria. Pero, ¿qué se yo? En realidad, por lo que sé, él podría ser exactamente igual que tú, cosa que no me sorprendería."

"¡Cómo te atreves!" chilló Mia, escandalizada, mientras Pansy se quedaba pasmada.

Draco y Ben se habían quedado de piedra. Ginny, aprovechando la confusión del grupo de oro de Hogwarts, huyó de la escena.

Entró a su clase radiante, por primera vez en siete años.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Je, nuevo capi! Manden reviews!_


	3. Y los papeles se dan vuelta

_Antes que nada…GRACIAS POR TODAS SUS REVIEWS!_

**CAPITULO TRES: Y se dan vuelta los papeles…**

**"Echo" (Vertcial Horizon)**

Echo, echo...  
We come, we go-woah  
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo...

Everywhere I go  
There's something I really need   
Everyone I know  
Is someone I want to be  
Even though  
I don't really know me

I better pick it up  
Before I let it slip away  
I better stick it out  
Before I take another day   
Into mouth  
Everything I say fades out

Echo, echo...   
We come, we go-woah  
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo...

Can I open up your eyes?  
Only when the clouds break?  
Can I feel the light?  
Even though the world shakes   
Every night,  
You're my quiet satellite

Can I hold you close?  
Do her out of focus  
And everything I know  
I don't even know this  
It all falls through  
I'm here and I hear you 

Echo, echo...  
We come, we go-woah  
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo...

Do you hear me?  
Do you hear me?  
Cause I need to, just to reach you  
Do you hear me?   
Coming clearly?  
Am I hollow?  
Just an echo

Echo, echo...  
We come, we go-woah  
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo...  
Echo, echo...  
We come, we go-woah   
No I don't want to be just another  
Echo, echo...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny llegó al castillo doce menos cuarto. Estaba agotada, realmente. El trabajo aquél día había sido pesado: además de tener que limpiar cada uno de los tomos, había llegado un nuevo pedido y le tocó a ella introducirlos al itinerario. También le otorgaron el honor de cerrar la caja y la tienda. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse más radiante.

Había repasado los hechos de la tarde en su mente más de una docena de veces. Había hecho frente a Pansy Parkinson; le había dicho todo lo que pensaba de ella y se había ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Nunca creyó que llegaría un momento como ese, pero había llegado. La pobre Weasley había hecho frente a la rica y popular Pansy Parkinson y la había dejado en ridículo no solo delante de sus amigas, sino también de sus prospectos de marido más codiciados, Malfoy y Ben.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Aquimelee: "por la forma en que te mira no parece que le importe tu cuenta bancaria". ¿Malfoy fijándose en ella? No podía ser posible. Cierto era, no obstante, que lo había visto mirándola. Al recordar sus ojos tan grises clavados sobre ella no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento. Pero se quitó de inmediato cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener sobre Malfoy, por considerarlo patético, muy improbable y demasiado tenebroso.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver que Aquimelee seguía despierta. Estaba en pijama, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su nueva cama.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva de la pelirroja "Hice chocolate caliente"

"Oh, por Dios, justo lo que necesitaba" dijo Ginny, abalanzándose sobre la taza.

Lee se rió con ganas.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó la muchacha, refiriéndose claramente al trabajo de Ginny.

"Extenuante" contestó la pelirroja, luego de probar el chocolate y suspirar de placer.

"Lo siento. Espero que no te importe, creo que estás demasiado cansada para notarlo, pero le hice algunos cambios a la habitación."

Ginny miró alrededor, algo alarmada.

"Si no te gustan, podemos sacarlos. Fue tú habitación antes, de todas formas"

Los ojos de Ginny recorrieron las paredes, antes desnudas y ahora pobladas de diferentes láminas muy coloridas con paisajes, personas, mapas, grupos de música, cantantes y afiches de algunas películas. La chica notó que sobre el escritorio había ahora un florero colmado de margaritas azules, algunos cuencos con piedras muy exóticas y de colores preciosos, velas y algunos otros objetos extraños pero que llamaban mucho la atención por su belleza.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Por primera vez, se sentía a gusto en su habitación.

"Ahora también es tuya. Ciertamente le diste tú toque, y la verdad es que me encanta" dijo ella, sonriendo.

Aquimelee suspiró, aliviada.

"Respiré de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa. La sonrisa se transformó de pronto en una mueca algo extraña "Tengo otra sorpresa para ti"

Ginny no pudo menos que pegar un gritito de asombro al ver su ropa, tendida sobre su cama. Era la misma ropa de siempre, pero estaba muy cambiada. Aquimelee la había achicado y arreglado en muchas partes, tanto que ahora, aunque no eran ropas de primerísima calidad como la de Pansy, se veían bien.

"Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte" dijo Ginny, emocionada.

"Para algo están las amigas, ¿no?" dijo Aquimelee mientras se metía a la cama. "Buenas noches, Gin"

"Buenas noches" dijo ésta a su vez, radiante por segunda vez en el día y mucho más agradecida por su nueva amiga que por sus remendadas ropas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Aquimelee y Ginny desayunaron juntas y luego partieron por rumbos separados.

Ginny era estudiante de séptimo, mientras que su amiga, atrasada un año por los numerosos viajes de su familia, cursaba sexto.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja sentía un nuevo valor en su interior. Sabía que de ahora en más nadie volvería a pisotearla sin recibir su merecido. El cambio era confuso hasta para ella misma, más aún para sus compañeros.

El chisme de que Ginevra Weasley había puesto en su lugar a Pansy Parkinson corrió por Hogwarts más rápido que la pólvora. La pelirroja se sorprendió aquella mañana recibiendo sonrisas cómplices de varias personas: nunca se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de contar a Pansy como uno de los suyos, muchos dentro del castillo no la soportaban, aunque callaban. Ginny pasó de ser para varios una chica invisible a una persona digna de admiración, cosa que enfureció a Pansy.

Parkinson decidió dedicar todo su tiempo libre y la poca inteligencia que poseía a planificar una venganza en contra de la mugrosa pobretona que se había atrevido a desafiarla.

Ginny entró a su clase de Química y terminó el trabajo asignado antes que nadie, así que el profesor permitió que se marchara. Aprovechando la media hora que tenía libre, y como sabía que Lee aún estaba en algún salón, salió hacia el exterior del castillo.

Sus pasos la llevaron automáticamente al muelle del lago. Al llegar, Ginny se detuvo, y aunque no pensaba abandonar su antiguo muelle que tanta compañía le había dado, como una especie de prueba, se dirigió al nuevo. Se paró allí, dubitativa. Luego, se descalzó y metió los pies en el agua, mientras observaba las interminables montañas que parecían proteger los terrenos del colegio.

Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando un rayo de sol le bañó la cara de calor.

Así la encontró Draco Malfoy cuando sus propios pasos lo llevaron hasta allí. No sabía que la Weasley se encontraba ahí, y se permitió observarla un momento antes de hablar. Ella, ciertamente, no había percibido su presencia, al menos al principio, porque de pronto abrió los ojos, se dio vuelta y los clavó en el muchacho: había percibido un perfume inusual, una mezcla de pinos, madera y algo más que no llegaba a descifrar.

Ginny se paró de un salto y comenzó a juntar sus cosas con prisa. Pensó que Malfoy le diría algo por encontrarse en aquél muelle, lugar exclusivo de él y sus amigos. Sin embargo…

"¿A dónde vas tan apurada, Weasley? ¿Me tienes miedo?"

Ella lo miró, confundida.

"Es una decepción, la verdad" siguió el rubio "Luego de tu discurso de ayer, pensé que quizás, y solo quizás, tenías un poco de carácter."

Ginny lo miró. De pronto se había olvidado de su vergüenza y sus miedos. De pronto, vio a Malfoy con otros ojos: ya no era ante ella una figura imponente que merecía que ella temblara como una hoja apenas él pasaba por su lado. De pronto, Malfoy se transformó en lo que en realidad era bajo su fachada de oro: un simple muchacho.

"Es muy fácil para ti hablar, Malfoy" dijo, mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

El rubio la miró con una ceja en alto mientras cruzaba los brazos en un gesto muy suyo.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Eso crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Hablas y hablas, Malfoy, pero es muy fácil hacerlo cuando tienes a veinte personas protegiéndote. Y es verdaderamente una ironía que justo una persona como tú me venga a hablar de carácter."

Draco la observó atentamente. Y por primera vez, Ginny distinguió en sus ojos una veta de rabia. O de asombro. No estaba segura. Pero igualmente, parecía que el chico de oro de Hogwarts estaba perdiendo su continuo autocontrol con una rapidez alarmante.

El rubio se acercó con paso decidido, pero Ginny no retrocedió.

"No sabes de lo que hablas, Weasley. Quisiera que estuvieras un día en mi piel para saber lo que se siente"

La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario del chico. Él pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, pues adoptó su misma expresión fría de siempre antes de irse por donde había venido.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¿Dónde se habría metido Ginny?

Aquimelee fue al Gran Comedor al mediodía, pero su amiga no se encontraba entre los presentes. Era muy fácil distinguirla con ese cabello rojo, único en Hogwarts, pero luego de un vistazo, fue claro para la chica que la pelirroja no se encontraba allí.

Decidió que tampoco tenía mucha hambre, así que tomó un sándwich y decidió visitar el campo de béisbol. No le apasionaban los deportes, y menos ese en particular, pero quizás allí encontraría un poco de tranquilidad.

Pasó por su cuarto y tomó su guitarra.

Su madre se la había regalado ya hacia tanto que estaba en un deplorable estado, pero Lee se resistía a suplantarla. Con ella había aprendido a tocar hasta volverse muy buena. No le gustaba hacerlo en público, pero cuando estaba sola era la mejor manera de distraerse.

El campo de béisbol era justamente como debía ser un campo de béisbol. Las gradas se elevaban eventualmente, y la muchacha se dirigió a lo más alto de todo, donde se acomodó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y se comió su sándwich mientras el viento jugaba con su pelo.

Luego de devorar su pobre almuerzo, Lee sacó el instrumento de su funda, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse solos sobre las cuerdas. Una canción triste y un tanto melancólica…indudablemente hermosa. Le gustaba cantar y mucha gente había admirado su voz, pero cantar no era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo. Cierto era que hacerlo le producía un gran placer y la llenaba de paz, pero de allí a compartir aquello con el resto de la gente había un largo camino.

Tan concentrada estaba, que no notó la presencia de un chico que la observaba desde una grada inferior. Ella cantaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música en lo más profundo de su alma.

Al verla allí, con el cabello al viento y esa expresión serena, mientras la música salía de sus labios con la misma facilidad que las palabras, Blaise no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

Aquimelee levantó la vista, alarmada, dejando de tocar de inmediato.

"No te detengas" pidió él suavemente.

Ella metió su instrumento en la funda con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No me gustan las audiencias" dijo secamente.

"A mi sin embargo, no me molestan" replicó él.

Ella lo miró con evidente desagrado.

"Disculpa, pero eso es evidente" contestó.

"Quise decir que simplemente las ignoro"

"Yo no puedo ignorarlas, me ponen nerviosa"

Se quedaron mirando un momento.

Aquimelee no pudo evitar notar todo de él. Su pelo era tan oscuro que cuando el sol le daba de lleno, casi emitía un brillo azulado. Sus ojos estaban coronados por cejas igual de oscuras y largas pestañas de las que seguro muchos chicos se habían burlado. Pero el color era realmente fabuloso: un verde casi hipnotizante, que contrastaba con su piel algo tostada por el sol. Era ancho de espaldas y aún bajo el uniforme del colegio se notaban unos firmes músculos en sus brazos y su abdómen.

Aquimelee se ruborizó, y deseó con todo su ser que Zabini no se hubiese dado cuenta.

"¿Me la prestas un momento?"

Ella lo miró, confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu guitarra"

La muchacha se abrazó más a la funda casi inconscientemente.

"Es muy valiosa para mí"

"Solo quiero enseñarte algo, no me moveré de aquí y por muchas cosas que digan de mí, te aseguro que no soy ni un ladrón ni disfruto destruyendo propiedad ajena"

Aquimelee dudó un momento antes de tenderle la guitarra.

El sonrió y la tomó con suavidad. Luego se sentó donde ella se había sentado antes, con la espalda apoyada contra las gradas y la guitarra suavemente sostenida sobre su regazo.

"Mi abuela murió el año pasado" dijo mientras arrancaba las primeras notas.

"Lo siento" dijo Lee, sentándose a su lado casi sin darse cuenta.

"Yo también. Ella fue quien me enseñó a tocar" murmuró, observando el instrumento casi con adoración.

Aquimelee se quedó mirándolo. Y escuchó con asombro la gran habilidad del muchacho. Parecía que la guitarra era simplemente una extensión de su brazo. Cuando hubo terminado una canción muy triste, que hizo que Lee se perdiera en un mar de pensamientos, se la entregó nuevamente, y se puso en pie.

"Nos vemos, Galloway" dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Lee lo quedó mirando hasta que él se perdió de vista.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"¿Me perdí de algo o tú faltaste al trabajo?"

Aquimelee entró esa noche a la habitación, solo para encontrarse a Ginny, tendida en la cama y con expresión pensativa.

"Solo trabajo cinco días a la semana." – contestó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Ya veo. ¿Y por qué estabas tan pensativa?"

Ginny recordó de pronto lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con el rubio.

"Lee…¿crees que una persona, a la que tú has odiado desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabra, de pronto…no te parezca tan mala?"

"¿Qué tal si primero me cuentas que ocurrió y luego te doy mi brillante opinión?"

Ginny se removió incómoda.

"Recuerdas…¿recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?"

"¿Alto, rubio, muy atractivo?" preguntó Aquimelee, sentándose en su propia cama y observando a su amiga.

"Si, ese mismo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en gran parte de lo que dijiste" comentó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, vamos, Gin, será lo que será, pero no puedes negar que el chico tiene lo suyo"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No viene al caso" dijo, ya que de pronto había recordado su mirada de un gris profundo clavada en ella " Bueno, el caso es que hoy tuvimos una monumental…discusión"

"¡Que romántico!" gritó Aquimelee saltando en su cama.

"Oh, por Dios, no tuvo nada de romántico. ¿Quién te metió en la cabeza que algún día podría ocurrir algo entre Malfoy y yo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estoy interesada?"

Aquimelee se rascó la nariz, burlona.

"Bueno, de tú parte aún nada…de la suya…la forma como te estaba mirando el otro día"

"Eres insoportable" dijo Ginny tirándole una almohada a su amiga.

Aquimelee se rió y le echó la lengua.

"¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde?"

"Bueno, después de las clases anduve por ahí, me topé con Zabini y…"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿Te has hecho revisar, Gin? Verdaderamente estás algo loca"

"Oh, no me vengas con esas boberías. ¿Estuviste con Zabini, con Blaise Zabini?"

"Si, es un pelmazo…"

"Por Dios, Lee, está buenísimo"

"Por supuesto que no" negó Lee, enojada.

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Quién es la loca ahora? Todas las chicas de Hogwarts mueren por que él les hable. Es del grupito de Malfoy, pero él nunca participa en sus sesiones de tortura" terminó Ginny.

"No hablamos tanto. Solo de música. Tendrías que haberlo visto, Gin, es un genio. Nunca había escuchado a nadie tocar tan bien."

"¿Ah, si? ¿Dónde te tocó?" preguntó Ginny con una risita burlona.

"¡Gin!" gritó Lee, poniéndose colorada "Me refería a su manera de tocar la _guitarra_, mal pensada."

Ginny estalló en carcajadas, como hacia mucho tiempo no hacía, no sabiendo que, a unas cuantas habitaciones de la suya, Pansy Parkinson ya tenía preparada su venganza.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_**Bueno, la verdad que me va a costar escribir esto de la venganza de Pansy. Por supuesto, no le va a salir tan bien como ella piensa, pero va a lograr lastimar a nuestra pelirroja bastante. ¿Vendrá alguien en su auxilio? Jejejeje.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**..:Dayah:..**_


	4. Encuentros

No hay excusa, pero perdón por el retraso de todas formas! Mala yo, mala yo… :(

**CAPITULO CUATRO: Encuentros**

**That's when I love you (Aslyn)**

When u have to look away  
When u don't have much to say  
That's when I love u  
I love u just that way  
To here u stumble when u speak  
Or see u walk with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love u endlessly  
And when your mad cause u lost the game   
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby I love u  
I love u anyway

Cause here's my promise made tonight  
U can count on me 4 life  
Cause that's when I love u  
When nothing u do can change my mind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love u  
When I love u  
No matter what

So when u turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made u cry  
That's when I love u  
I love u  
A little more each time  
And when u cant quite match your clothes  
Or when u laugh at your own jokes  
that's when I love u I love u  
More then u know  
And when u forget that we had a date  
Or that look that u give when u show up late  
Baby I love u ,I love u anyway

So here's my promise made tonight  
U can count on me 4 life  
Cause that's when I love u  
When nothing u do can change my mind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love u  
When I love u  
No matter what

Ohh that's when I love u when nothing baby, nothing u do could change my mind  
The more I learn, the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love u , when I love u no matter what

Ohhhh no matter what

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¿Pero quién se había creído esa pobretona que era?

Tendría su merecido, costara lo que costara.

Había pasado su peor semana en la escuela por culpa de ese insignificante ser pelirrojo. No era tannnn tonta como para no percatarse de las miradas burlonas y los comentarios mordaces que desde la escena con la Weasley en el pasillo, habían surgido por doquier. Había amenazado, gritado y maldecido, pero nada había dado el resultado que ella esperaba.

Los comentarios seguían, y aunque no era un golpe demasiado duro para su popularidad intachable como la chica con más estilo y fortuna de Hogwarts, su orgullo le pedía a gritos que se vengara. Era lo que debía hacerse. Además, la Weasley nunca le había caído bien. Con esa pinta, ensuciando "su" escuela de perfecto renombre.

Y él había estado de acuerdo. No había sido difícil persuadirlo. Nada era difícil cuando se era una Parkinson. Pero igualmente, pensó que le costaría un poco más de esfuerzo. No importaba. El plan estaba en marcha.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que Ginny había esperado.

Los alumnos, felices de tener un descanso luego de la dura semana, reían y charlaban en grupos e inundaban de ruido cada rincón del castillo. La mayoría se había apiñado en las gradas del campo de béisbol o en los jardines.

En otro momento, presenciar aquello hubiese sido otro motivo de tristeza para Ginny. Ella siempre estaba sola, y debía ver de lejos como los demás se divertían. Nunca nadie se acercaba a ella, así que la mayor parte de sus fines de semana, se habían escurrido en una soledad apagada. Pero aquél fin de semana todo era diferente, pues tenía a Aquimelee a su lado. Y por primera vez, podía apreciar la belleza del cielo despejado, la belleza de la suave brisa que lo peinaba todo casi con delicadeza, el movimiento de los árboles y el ruido de las hojas, el suave arrullo del agua cristalina del lago.

Las dos amigas habían programado un fin de semana colmado de actividades. El sábado las dos despertaron relativamente temprano y bajaron a desayunar entre el bullicio usual. Mientras Ginny se servía jugo de naranja, Aquimelee se dio vuelta, alarmada. Allí estaba Pansy Parkinson, que iba pasando con su grupo. La chica las miró extrañada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ginny al ver la expresión de su amiga.

"No lo sé, Gin, pero mejor te cuidas de Parkinson. No creo que vaya a dejar este asunto así"

Ginny se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

"Probablemente tengas razón, pero no quiero preocuparme ahora por Parkinson. Tenemos todo el día por delante" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Aquimelee sonrió también.

"Tienes razón…¿Qué haremos primero?"

Ginny miró a su amiga, dubitativa.

"Creo que el lago sería una buena opción. No he tenido oportunidad de visitarlo todavía" comentó Aquimelee de inmediato.

"De acuerdo, el lago será entonces."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Tal como Ginny había pensado, el día se pasó volando, y llegada la noche, la pelirroja estaba de muy buen humor.

Para mejorar aún más las cosas, no había visto a Parkinson en todo el día, ni a Malfoy, valía decirlo.

Habían visitado el lago, el bosque, habían recorrido el castillo de punta a punta y visitado el pueblo cercano, donde Aquimelee se volvió completamente loca y compró un montón de golosinas, cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra y partituras para escribir. Ginny, por su parte, adquirió una nueva pluma y una pulsera muy bonita que su amiga compró para ella, y que no pudo rechazar ante la testarudez de Aquimelee.

Esa noche, Lee se durmió de inmediato. Pero Ginny estaba inquieta. Ahora que estaba segura en su cama, no podía evitar pensar en lo que Parkinson estuviera planeando. Sabía que debía sentirse asustada, pero no era aquello exactamente lo que sentía. En su opinión, Pansy ya no podía planear algo peor de lo que había hecho antes.

Se levantó de la cama en silencio para no despertar a Lee, que dormía profundamente.

Ginny sabía bien que a esa hora ya todo el mundo estaría en la cama, al igual que sabía que las cocinas se hallarían desiertas. Se dirigió hacia allí con la idea de tomar un vaso de leche, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción que había escuchado a Lee cantar.

La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas del castillo, iluminando tenuemente la piedra gris y las impresionantes pinturas que colgaban de las paredes. Sombras se dibujaban sobre el piso y el techo, pero Ginny siguió caminando, un poco más rápido, para volver a la cama de nuevo y lograr por fin conciliar el sueño.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido justo delante de ella, y antes de que pudiera gritar, se dio de frente contra alguien. El impacto la mandó volando hacia atrás y al caer se raspó el codo, que comenzó a sangrar levemente.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, la chica se quedó allí, temblando.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche, Weasley? Ni pienses que te voy a levantar"

"¿Malfoy?"

"No, el fantasma de la ópera" musitó el muchacho burlonamente mientras la iluminaba con la linterna que había llevado todo ese tiempo apagada en la mano.

Ginny se protegió de la luz un momento, y luego se puso en pie con agilidad.

El rubio estaba en pijama, al igual que ella, pero estaba protegido por una bata de seda verde oscuro con el escudo de la familia Malfoy bordado en plata. El cabello le caía desordenadamente en parte del rostro, y Ginny se sorprendió por no haber notado que lo tenía tan largo. No obstante, era de esperarse, porque durante el día Malfoy lo llevaba impecablemente engominado.

"No es que me interese, pero ¿qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó él, observando sin poder evitarlo el peculiar encanto que parecía emanar de ella así vestida con pantalones y musculosa de algodón haciendo juego y con esa cascada de fuego bañándole los hombros y la espalda.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Como bien dijiste, no te interesa" contestó ella, comenzando a caminar.

El se quedó allí parado, maldiciendo por su maldita curiosidad.

"Weasley, estás sangrando" comentó.

Ginny se detuvo y examinó el codo.

"Oh"- dijo, mirando el impacto del golpe.

"Solo a ti se te ocurre decir oh" dijo él de mal humor, acercándose.

Ella lo quedó mirando. El la miró de igual forma, subió una ceja con arrogancia y le levantó el brazo para examinarlo más de cerca, aprovechando que ella parecía distraída.

"Es un corte bastante profundo, lávalo" ordenó él.

Ginny frunció el ceño, irritada.

"Como usted desee, mi señor" ironizó, haciendo una leve inclinación.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Eres bastante exasperante"

"Lo mismo digo, adiós" contestó ella mientras rodaba los ojos, se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia las cocinas.

El rubio la observó emprender la marcha, y emprendió la suya propia.

Al cabo de un minuto…

"¿Me estás siguiendo?"

Ginny se dio vuelta, enfadada y molesta por el ruido de los pasos de Malfoy, que no la habían abandonado desde que había comenzado a caminar.

El se acercó.

"No te creas tan importante como para que yo te siga, Weasley. Mi habitación queda para este lado y por mucho que me gustaría tomar otro camino para no tener que aguantar tu presencia, me tardaría más y no estoy de humor."

Ginny se sintió un poco tonta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con él siguiéndola de cerca. Finalmente, alcanzó la puerta de la cocina, y cuando se disponía a entrar…

"¿Estás loca, Weasley?" preguntó él, tomándola del brazo no lastimado.

"Por Dios, Malfoy. ¿Qué diablos sucede ahora?"

"Vives en un termo"

"Piérdete"

"Si, en un momento. Debería saber que la cocina ya no está desierta en las noches como antes"

Ella lo miró, confusa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que la junta escolar decidió poner un sereno durante la noche. El número de incursiones a las cocinas se había incrementado mucho. Notaron la falta de comida, pero aún peor, de bebidas alcohólicas que están allí destinadas para los miembros del consejo cuando vienen una vez por mes. Como la mayoría son unos viejos alcohólicos, eso les molestó mucho, y ahora la cocina nunca está sola. Mi padre es miembro de ese consejo y por eso me enteré. El sereno tiene orden de notificar a la dirección si cualquier alumno es descubierto, hasta los mejores como yo."

Ginny lo observó, dubitativa.

"Weasley, no estoy mintiendo"

"Eso sería una novedad" dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que él todavía la estaba sosteniendo.

Miró la mano de él sosteniéndole el brazo, y él pareció notarlo también, porque la soltó de golpe como si fuera algo tóxico.

El rubio había abierto la boca para decir algo, cuando de pronto…

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

La voz masculina venía justamente de la cocina. Un segundo antes de que la cara colorada y dormida de un hombre algo mayor pero con aspecto aterrorizante se asomara por la puerta, Draco agarró a la pelirroja del brazo nuevamente pero ésta vez con brusquedad, y los metió a ambos por la puerta más cercana, que resultó ser un estrecho armario de la limpieza.

Atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del muchacho, Ginny tembló cuando los pasos del hombre se acercaron. Pero finalmente debió pensar que fueron imaginaciones suyas, porque murmuró un par de maldiciones y lo oyeron cerrar nuevamente la puerta de la cocina.

Ginny suspiró aliviada, más cuando notó la posición en la que se encontraba con el chico más perseguido de Hogwarts, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. El pareció no notarlo; estaba demasiado ocupado aguzando el oído para tratar de escuchar si ya era seguro salir de allí.

Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza para decirle a ella que ya no había nadie, se encontró con que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, el armario demasiado pequeño como para moverse siquiera.

Draco la observó un momento: las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración temblorosa, y sorprendido, notó que no se sentía para nada incómodo.

La cara de su padre, gritándole que estaba ensuciando el apellido familiar, se dibujó en su mente, y sin más, abrió la puerta del armario murmurando un "ya se fue" y salió primero.

Cuando Ginny salió cinco segundos más tarde, él ya había comenzado a caminar, casi perdiéndose de vista, y pensando que ya era demasiado para una noche, ella se fue en sentido contrario, hacia su propia habitación.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco entró a su habitación y prendió la lámpara de su escritorio de caoba. La luz no era lo suficientemente potente y eso le gustaba. La mayoría de las veces, le gustaba encontrarse en penumbra.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria favorita y se quitó la bata, que fue a parar sobre la cama.

Su habitación era lujosa y amplia, y decorada estrictamente con un gusto refinado y masculino.

La colcha de su cama era de un azul muy oscuro, al igual que los almohadones del amplio sillón donde solía tirarse a leer cuando tenía tiempo. Buenos libros descansaban en la repisa y el piso de madera estaba casi completamente tapado por una enorme alfombra negra. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, tareas escolares, cuadernos y plumas, y su armario, gigantesco, guardaba prendas de la más fina calidad. No había adornos, aunque sí dos o tres cuadros, todos abstractos, oscuros y algo tétricos.

No compartía con nadie aquella habitación. Era su lugar privado. Ni siquiera las numerosas chicas que solían ocupar su tiempo por un breve período de una o dos noches a lo máximo, habían entrado allí; había demasiados recovecos en el castillo como para que se preocupara por eso. Y en su mente, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones.

Al recordar la última carta de su padre, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado. Se levantó de la silla y de lo más profundo del armario, un lugar que sabía nadie se atrevería a tocar, sacó una carpeta. Se sentó en la cama con ella sobre las rodillas y la abrió con un suspiro. Los dibujos se apiñaban en perfecto orden cronológico. Desde los primeros, hechos con crayones y algo desprolijos, hasta los últimos, hechos con esmero en lápiz, en óleo, en tempera. Simplemente perfectos. Su mayor secreto. Y pronto tendría que renunciar a aquello que más amaba. Porque él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se convertían en artistas, sino en políticos, en personas poderosas, en millonarios.

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo: el dinero le gustaba. Pero más le gustaba pintar, dibujar, expresarse de esa manera.

Al ver en su último dibujo una flor de un rojo brillante, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Ginny Weasley se hiciera presente en ese mar de sus pensamientos. Cerró la carpeta de un golpe y la tiró lejos, furioso.

Pero antes de acostarse, la tomó arrepentido y con delicadeza, y la volvió a guardar en su rincón empolvado en el armario, de donde nunca saldría.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

A la mañana siguiente, los recuerdos se agalopaban de manera confusa en la mente de Ginny. Caída, codo lastimado, miedo, pasillos no tan desiertos, cocinas y…Malfoy.

Cuando le pelirroja despertó aquella mañana, Aquimelee ya no estaba en su cama, así que no pudo desahogarse con ella. Sabía que su amiga le tomaría el pelo por siempre gracias al incidente del armario, pero debía decirle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando. Y es que algo estaba pasando. Estaba más confundida que nunca.

¿Draco Malfoy salvándola de una inminente charla con el director y una mancha en su perfecto historial? Debía de ser una broma. Pero al recordar de pronto su advertencia, clara y sincera, Ginny tuvo que reconocer que la noche anterior había visto una faceta de Malfoy que jamás había visto. Y que no estaba muy segura de querer volver a ver.

Se vistió en silencio, y se fue a la biblioteca sin desayunar para hacer las dos tareas que tenía pendientes para el día siguiente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Hola"

Aquimelee se dio vuelta alarmada para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini, que la observaba fijamente mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó ella, volviendo a sentarse en la grada y dándole la espalda olímpicamente.

"Suelo caminar por las mañanas. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Suelo querer un poco de paz por las mañanas" contestó ella, tirándole una clara indirecta.

El sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"Eres bastante directa, Galloway"

"Y tú bastante molesto, Zabini"

"¿Siempre eres tan endemoniadamente fría con quien se te acerca o es solo conmigo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, veamos…suelo ser sí bastante fría, sobretodo con la gente que invade mi espacio y mis momentos privados, y la verdad Zabini, es que tú estás haciendo eso con una exasperante frecuencia" dijo la muchacha mirándolo

Aquimelee pensó que él huiría despavorido, como todos solían hacerlo. Pero el chico, ante su sorpresa, se limitó a reír con ganas.

"No es que planee invadir tu espacio, Galloway. Son simple casualidades" dijo él, aún con una leve sonrisa plasmada en el rostro "Dime algo… ¿en serio eso de ser tan grosera te resulta?"

Ella bufó molesta.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estás hablando conmigo? Seguramente miles de chicas quisieran estar en mi lugar, pero aunque te parezca una idea descabellada, no estoy interesada en confraternizar con nadie de esta escuela" replicó ella.

"Bueno, eso de que miles de chicas desearían estar en tu lugar, aunque me avergüence, seguramente es verdad. Pero aunque a ti te parezca descabellado Galloway, el hecho de que me trates con sinceridad, el hecho de que no te rías de mis pésimos chistes ni intentes seducirme, es una sensación refrescante".

Aquimelee lo miró, desconcertada. Su larga cortina de cabello azabache estaba luchando para librarse de la desprolija trenza que se había hecho al descuido aquella mañana. Bailse se sorprendió mirándola ensimismado, y como supo que aquello no le iba a gustar, desvió la vista mientras ella lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes, brillantes y furiosos.

"¿Por qué no te vas a refrescar a otra parte, Zabini?"

El la miró nuevamente, ésta vez con una ceja en alto.

"¿Esa es tu sutil manera de decirme que me largue?"

"Sí, pero no creo que tenga nada de sutil" comentó ella sin interés.

"Quizás me equivoque Galloway, y si es así, te pido que me disculpes, pero tus sutiles maneras de mandarme al diablo, pueden ser interpretadas como algo más"

Ella se dio vuelta, ésta vez sin tratar de disimular su desagrado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que te pongo nerviosa" contestó él sin alterarse.

Ella lo quedó mirando unos segundos, para luego comenzar a reírse con ganas.

"Estás soñado, y ya de paso, acabas de demostrarme que eres tan pedante y engreído como todos en esta escuela"

Ella se dispuso a bajar de las gradas para irse, pero él la detuvo con suavidad.

"No lo soy, Galloway, pero quizás corriéndome como lo haces, nunca seas capaz de descubrirlo" dijo él muy tranquilo. "No te preocupes, el que se va soy yo. Pero nos volveremos a ver, Galloway, cuando el destino así lo decida" agregó con una sonrisa.

Aquimelee lo vio bajar ágilmente las gradas, y entre maldiciones, no notó que él se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Señorita Weasley ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?"

Ginny se dio vuelta un tanto sorprendida y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del señor Owens, su profesor de Literatura clásica.

A Ginny le agradaba el señor Owens. Era un señor bajito y ya entrado en años y tenía un espeso bigote que le ganaba las burlas de varios de sus estudiantes. Desde el comienzo, Ginny supo que a ese viejo profesor de corazón alegre no le importaría su estatus social si se esforzaba en sus clases. Y así fue. Ginny era su mejor alumna, y el señor Owens era el primero en afirmarlo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?" preguntó la pelirroja con timidez.

"La noté algo distraída hoy, señorita Weasley" comentó el profesor mientras juntaba algunos papeles. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Oh, no, señor Owens. No volverá a repetirse"

"Me alegra saberlo, querida. Pero igualmente, no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte"

Ginny prestó más atención y miró fijamente a su profesor mientras éste se volvía a sentar en su silla y le indicaba que tomara asiento frente a él.

"Es usted una chica inteligente, señorita Weasley, y estoy seguro de que sabe perfectamente las grandes condiciones que posee si decidiera seguir una carrera basada en las letras"

Ginny asintió, algo nerviosa.

Le gustaba escribir, pero no estaba segura de querer dedicarse a eso por completo. Por supuesto, era una opción, pero tenía muchas en la cabeza.

"No entiendo, señor"

"Bien…entiendo que usted…bueno…no tiene recursos suficientes como para ir a una Universidad privada"

"Sí, es verdad, señor"

"Sin embargo, me parecería un desperdicio de talento si usted decidiera, como tantos otros, buscar un trabajo decente y contentarse con eso para su vida, señorita Weasley. Por eso, y porque éste es su último año en Hogwarts, y porque debo admitirlo, sus calificaciones son impresionantes, creo que debería pedir una beca en la Universidad de Oxford"

Ginny abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"Pero esa es una de las mejores universidades del país, señor."

"Lo sé, al igual que sé que es la más capacitada, en mi opinión, para preparar a una persona con sus talentos, señorita. Es por eso, que le pido que lo piense. Si está dispuesta a seguir mi consejo y lograr grandes cosas en su vida, yo puedo ayudarla en su solicitud"

"Gracias, señor, lo pensaré" murmuró Ginny, extasiada.

"Muy bien, señorita Weasley, es todo. Nos vemos en nuestra próxima clase."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Cuando Ginny salió al pasillo luego de su charla con el profesor Owens, encontró que la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se apiñaba sobre las carteleras del pasillo, leyendo un anuncio que obviamente había captado el interés general.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan embotada por la conversación que acababa de mantener, que no prestó atención. Llegó a la entrada principal del castillo, y consultó su reloj. Aquimelee no saldría de su clase de Física hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que salió al exterior, demasiado confundida como para tener ánimo de adelantar algunas de sus tareas en la biblioteca, como era su costumbre. Se alejó de los patios y comenzó a caminar por los terrenos, sin rumbo fijo.

Lo que había dicho el señor Owens era cierto. Pronto terminaría sus estudios, y extrañamente, Ginny sintió una especie de vacío. Si, no había sido feliz allí, pero al menos era alguien. No alguien popular o rica, sino la pobre y huérfana Weasley, pero también era una de las mejores estudiantes de su curso. ¿En quién se convertiría cuando abandonara Hogwarts?

La chica siguió caminando, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Me convertiré en quien yo quiera ser, solo eso" pensó con determinación.

"Si sigues caminando con los ojos cerrados, pelirroja, vas a causar un accidente o a romperte el cuello"

Ginny abrió los ojos al verse sus pensamientos tan abruptamente interrumpidos.

Draco Malfoy estaba a poca distancia de ella, tirado en la tierna hierba, con los codos apoyados en el piso y observándola con su característico desinterés.

Se paró perezosamente y ella suspiró.

"No estoy de humor, Malfoy" dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"Lo que tú estás es un poco loca" contestó él mientras se limpiaba algo inexistente de su equipo de béisbol. "¿Me estás siguiendo, Weasley?" preguntó luego.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" contestó ella, ofendida "No tengo la culpa de encontrarte en cada maldito lugar al que voy. ¿Crees que lo hago a propósito? Pues no, si quieres la verdad, es un tormento"

El se acercó con el ceño fruncido, y ella retrocedió un paso, un poco asustada.

"Eres un tanto grosera, ¿lo sabías?"

"Y tú eres un nenito mimado"

"Y tú una mocosa insolente que no sabe con quien se está metiendo"

"¡Y tú un engreído, un esnob, un latoso y un idiota!"

"¡Pues tú eres una gritona, una loca que se descarga conmigo sus frustraciones y una insignificante pobretona que para los veinte ya estará muerta de hambre!"

Había dado en el clavo. Se quedó inconscientemente aguardando por su respuesta, con la respiración entrecortada por su fuerte discurso y observándola con aprehensión. Pero la respuesta esperada nunca llegó.

Ella lo quedó mirando con fijeza, con las mejillas arreboladas por la furia y los ojos brillantes. Draco sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de que el sol brillaba sobre ellos con fuerza.

"Weasley…"

Pero no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de decir lo que fuera que iba a decir, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella levantó la mano y le dio la primera bofetada de su vida, también al igual que él con la respiración entrecortada por la furia.

La muchacha se dio vuelta como una exhalación y comenzó a volver al castillo a grandes pasos, pero no había avanzado mucho cuando él la interceptó con agilidad.

"Estás completamente chiflada. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a…?"

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

"Dijiste todo lo que querías decir, Malfoy, y yo ya te di mi respuesta, ahora sal de mi camino y déjame en paz" musitó ella, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no perder el control nuevamente.

Draco se acercó un paso, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

"¿Crees en serio que dejaré esto así?" dijo con una tranquilidad aterrorizante.

Ella levantó la cara, y mirándolo a los ojos, a esos fríos ojos del color del cielo tormentoso, lo enfrentó.

"¿Vas a golpearme? Vamos, hazlo si eres tan hombre, Malfoy, hazlo de una vez" lo desafió.

El la miró un momento.

"No, Weasley, te pegaré de una manera que te dejará mucho más marcada que una bofetada"

"¿Ah, si? Pues adelante, Malfoy, aún así, yo di el primer golpe"

"Exacto, pelirroja, y es mi turno de dar el segundo"

Ella levantó la cara, con un orgullo y una testarudez que no sabía que tuviera dentro. Pero entonces, mientras aguardaba a que él cumpliera su amenaza, Draco, en un movimiento rápido y casi indetectable, la tomó por un brazo, tirando todos sus libros al suelo, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o siquiera asustarse, estrelló su boca contra la de ella con una fuerza y una pasión que ella nunca imaginó alguien tan frío por fuera tuviera por dentro.

Ginny reaccionó de pronto y comenzó a debatirse, pero con una facilidad bochornosa, Draco le aprisionó los brazos, y sin hacer caso de sus protestas silenciosas pero muy presentes, siguió dejándole la marca de la que tanto había alardeado dos minutos antes.

No una marca física como ella había pensado, pero sí una marca en el corazón.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Bueno, quise hace un buen capitulo como disculpa por la demora. Se me había drenado la inspiración. Espero que les halla gustado, jejejeje! Dejen muchas REVIEWS!_


	5. Welcome 2 existence

**CAPITULO CINCO: Welcome to existence**

**"I Dare You To Move"**

Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?

_Chorus:_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

_Chorus_

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

_Chorus_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Aquimelee salió de su clase, miró su reloj, y luego comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Habían sido dos horas aburridísimas, y su mente estaba aún embotada por todo lo que habían tratado de introducirle en la cabeza. Evidentemente, Literatura no era una de sus materias predilectas.

Al llegar a la mitad del corredor, se encontró con un montón de gente que se empujaba para ver algún anuncio que colgaba de la enorme cartelera. Más por fastidiarlos que por un interés real en lo que sea que miraban con tanta atención, la chica se abrió camino a codazos entre sus compañeros para tener una visión más clara.

Sus ojos recorrieron con aprehensión el anuncio mientras escuchaba las risitas y los murmullos de las chicas que la rodeaban.

Un baile de disfraces…podía ser divertido.

Pensando en contárselo enseguida a Ginny, y comenzando a imaginarse que disfraz usaría, Aquimelee se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, y se encontró con Blaise, que se había encontrado todo el tiempo muy cerca de ella, observándola.

El le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le molestaban.

"No pensé que un simple baile de disfraces lograra arrancarte una sonrisa, Galloway" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Lástima que tuve que encontrarme contigo, Zabini. Las sonrisas son capaces de esfumarse con la misma facilidad con la que aparecen"

El la observó y sonrió de nuevo.

"Vaya manera que tienes de ser adorable" comentó él.

"Lo sé" contestó ella mientras una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro "Un placer interactuar contigo, Zabini, pero tengo cosas que hacer"

"Nos vemos en el baile, Galloway"

Todas las chicas que estaban arremolinadas alrededor del anuncio, miraron a Aquimelee con los ojos enormes. Era bien sabido por todos, que Blaise jamás, pero jamás asistía a los bailes del colegio.

Ella lo miró con una expresión dura en el rostro.

"Me disfrazaré tan bien, que no podrás encontrarme, Zabini. Adiós"

Lo último que Blaise vio, fue su larga cabellera oscura perdiéndose de vista a la vuelta del pasillo. Y con una sonrisa, él también emprendió su camino.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny logró empujarlo. No sabría nunca de donde sacó las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello, confundido.

"Jamás, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así, Malfoy. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo no soy, ni seré nunca una de tus admiradoras, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco."

Ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. El no intentó detenerla, sobre todo porque tampoco entendía que era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué lo había hecho cometer semejante barbaridad?

Aturdido, y recordando demasiado bien las sensaciones que lo habían inundado al besarla, él también emprendió el regreso al castillo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que ya no estaba en su campo de visión, Ginny echó a correr. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la entrada principal del castillo, y escondida detrás de una columna, rompió a llorar.

Se sentía sucia y terriblemente angustiada. Confundida.

Se limpió las lágrimas con furia. No iba a permitir que Malfoy la afectara de aquél modo.

Con paso resuelto, entró al castillo, dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de él. Para siempre.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco entró a su habitación, pegó un gritó de frustración y se sentó en la cama de golpe.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besar a esa pobretona?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, con enojo.

"Fue solo una tonta venganza, un estúpido impulso dominado por emociones de rabia demasiado fuertes como para pensar" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba, en un gesto bastante usual en él, a recorrer su habitación a grandes zancadas.

¿Y si ella le decía a alguien? Su reputación quedaría arruinada; nadie se atrevería a decirle algo cara a cara, pero los rumores estarían, volarían hacia cada rincón del castillo. Hacia su padre.

Draco suspiró al recordar la última paliza, tan solo un mes atrás. No recordaba el motivo, pero su padre no solía tampoco tenerlos para propinarle unos buenos golpes. Más bien dependía del humor en que se encontrara, o de si Draco andaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo atrapara.

¡Por Merlín! Ya no era un niño. Sin embrago, la mirada dura y fría de Lucius Malfoy, esa mirada que él a menudo imitaba para que no se le acercaran demasiado, seguía haciéndolo temblar.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus sombríos pensamientos. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Draco abrió la puerta tan solo para encontrarse con Blaise, que entró sin esperar invitación.

Pero así era la relación entre los dos amigos. Blaise era el único capaz de ignorar las tonterías de Draco, conocerlo como nadie, y aún así seguir estando allí para él.

Blaise se sentó en el sillón favorito de Draco y suspiró, aliviado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el rubio, observándolo con atención.

"Digamos que las chismosas de esta escuela han estado siguiéndome sin descanso desde que le dije a Galloway que la vería en el baile…"

"¿A Galloway? Por Merlín, Blaise, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"Particularmente, en nada" contestó el moreno observándolo extrañado.

"Galloway no es como nosotros" dijo Draco.

"Bueno, no, pero no entiendo por que entonces…"

"Mira, Blaise, tienes a medio cuerpo estudiantil siguiéndote. Podrías interesarte por alguna de nuestra clase. Galloway es amiga de Weasley y…"

Blaise comenzó a reírse. Draco lo quedó observando con el ceño fruncido.

"Así que ahí está el problema…" dijo el muchacho, estudiando al rubio como si lo viera por primera vez.

"No entiendo que quieres decir" dijo Draco dándole la espalda.

"El problema es que Aquimelee es amiga de Weasley ¿verdad? Y la pelirroja es el problema en lo que a ti concierne, no Galloway"

Draco se dio vuelta, furioso.

"Tonterías"

"Por supuesto que no. Últimamente has estado observando a Weasley como a una rival. Las has estado mirando con creciente _interés_".

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza contra algo, Zabini? ¿Cómo esa chica podría algún día ser una rival para mí? ¡El mundo tendría que estar completamente de cabeza!"

Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa petulante.

"Algún día, mi querido amigo, te darás cuenta de que el mundo puede ponerse patas para arriba sin que te des cuenta y ante el más minúsculo incidente. Y si no me equivoco, al tuyo está a punto de ocurrirle exactamente eso".

Sin decir nada más, Blaise salió de la habitación.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, Aquimelee se encontraba en el mismo estado anímico que Draco.

En su corto trayecto hasta la habitación, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas la habían mirado como para asesinarla allí mismo. Y todo por culpa de Blaise Zabini.

¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrírsele decirle que la buscaría en el baile? Aquél simple comentario había desatado una horda de infundados rumores, y Lee se había convertido en una clara rival no deseada de todas las admiradoras del muchacho.

Porque, Blaise tenía muchas mujeres pendientes de él.

Sentándose frente al tocador y cepillando su cabello, Lee pensó en lo irónico de la situación. Justo ella, que no estaba interesada, había venido a caer en semejante lío.

Al recordar su sonrisa serena, Lee no pudo menos que sentir un estremecimiento. De acuerdo, Zabini era atractivo. Lo era, y no había motivo para negarlo. Pero ella creía firmemente en algo: chicos como él significaban problemas. Era la clase de muchacho capaz de lastimar mucho si se lo permitían.

Haría todo lo posible de ahora en más para no encontrarse con él. Pero él tenía razón en algo. Seguían encontrándose por meras coincidencias que ninguno de los dos parecía poder evitar.

Ginny entró a la habitación en ese preciso momento. Se quedó sorprendida al ver a Lee allí. Desde que había huido de Malfoy, su mente había estado volando lejos y ni había recordado que tenía compañera de habitación.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Lee, acerándose a ella de un salto.

"Nada importante, solo un nuevo encuentro con el adorable Malfoy" musitó Gin, sacándose su abrigo y dejándolo sobre la cama.

Lee le dedicó una sonrisita.

"Últimamente, tienes muchos encuentros con él"

Ginny la miró con mala cara.

"No es lo que piensas"

"¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Discutimos. Lo abofeteé y se vengó…"

"¡¿Te pegó?!" gritó Lee poniéndose en pie de pronto.

"No…me besó"

Aquimelee la quedó mirando sorprendida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te besó?"

"Se enojó, y pensó que la mejor manera de molestarme era besarme allí mismo. Obviamente, logró su cometido. Lo detesto más que nunca y trataré de ni cruzármelo en lo que resta del año escolar"

"Por Dios, Gin, ese chico…te dije que te estaba mirando el primer día que llegué"

"No, las cosas no son así, Lee. Malfoy no tiene sentimientos. Jamás podría albergar algo parecido por mí, y aunque lo hiciera, jamás sería correspondido. Lo odio, es así de sencillo."

Aquimelee asintió, pero no demasiado convencida. Luego, se puso a contarle sobre el baile que se celebraría en pocos días.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

El castillo parecía haberse transformado por completo.

Si Ginny pensaba que la mayor parte de las chicas de esa institución eran incompletas, aquello terminó de afirmar esos pensamientos.

El baile lo había revolucionado todo. Era cierto que Lee y ella habían estado confeccionando sus vestidos, emocionadas ante la idea de bailar toda la noche y atiborrarse de los suculentos banquetes que se ofrecerían.

Aunque el baile no era en parejas, muchas chicas rondaban como desesperadas a sus candidatos más elegibles para que las acompañaran hasta la entrada del Gran Salón. Aquello era solo una afirmación de estatus y popularidad.

Las decoraciones habían comenzado casi de inmediato. Ginny observaba todo extasiada. Había habido otros bailes antes, pero ella nunca había asistido. Ahora, tenía a Lee, con quien seguramente se divertiría a lo grande. Ahora nadie le negaría la entrada y por eso se sentía parte de esas decoraciones.

Cada vez que los alumnos se iban a la cama, se despertaban para encontrarse con una nueva sorpresa. Los adornos estaban por doquier, y de las cocinas se sentía un exquisito olor a comida que había inundado cada rincón del castillo y hacía que a los alumnos se les hiciera agua la boca en la mitad de la clase.

Ginny tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Debía decidir si aceptaría la ayuda del señor Owens, y si aquél era el camino que realmente quería seguir. Pero no quería concentrarse en los aspectos negros de su vida en aquellos momentos. Todo era demasiado mágico, demasiado hermoso como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

La clase de matemática se pasó volando, pues hasta la estricta señorita Millflower parecía haber sido contagiada por el buen humor de sus alumnos. Les hizo hacer unos simples ejercicios, y luego se pasó conversando con sus estudiantes sobre el inminente evento. Ni siquiera se ofendió cuando Olive Hurley le dijo que el color de su vestido no le parecía apropiado para ella, y que, con su cabellera rubia, le iría mejor un color clásico y oscuro. La profesora tomó a bien su consejo y Olive suspiró aliviada.

Ginny, sin embargo, prestaba poca atención a la conversación emocionada de sus compañeros. Con la mirada perdida, la chica esperaba que sonara la campana, pero cuando finalmente sonó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Todos los demás estudiantes estaban ya saliendo cuando ella comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Cuando pasó, el salón ya estando vacío, frente al escritorio de la profesora, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

"Oh, señorita Weasley, necesito que me haga un favor, ya que es la única que está aquí. Casi me olvidaba…"

Ginny asintió, y vio como la profesora rebuscaba entre sus papeles.

"El director me pidió que le entregara este sobre al señor Malfoy, pero me he retrasado y temo llegar tarde a mi próxima clase. ¿Sería tan amable de dárselo usted? Es la habitación 715"

Ginny se quedó congelada en su lugar, maldiciendo al destino por una petición tan nefasta para ella. ¿Entregarle un sobre a Malfoy? ¿Por qué se había tenido que demorar en salir de aquella aula?

"Por supuesto" se escuchó decir.

La señorita Millflower sonrió, y le entregó el sobre, que Ginny sostuvo en su mano antes de despedirse y salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Caminó por los corredores con ida, y luego de alejarse de las aulas, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de la habitación 715. Había decidido, muy a su pesar, llevar a cabo aquella tarea cuanto antes, tan solo para sacarse aquel peso de encima.

Finalmente, la encontró.

Suspirando, y a la defensiva a pesar de ella, tocó a la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún ruido y temió que Malfoy no se encontrara allí. Estaba casi por irse, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Draco apareció despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y aunque sus ojos tenían el mismo aire arrogante de siempre, ella no pudo evitar notar las profundas ojeras debajo de esas orbes grises.

"Oh, por Dios, no necesito esto ahora" gruñó él "Ni se te ocurra hacerme una escena aquí, Weasley" agregó, tomándola de un brazo y empujándola hacia el interior de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera siquiera discutir.

Ginny, furiosa, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando él la interrumpió.

"Fue un error, lo admito, y una bajeza de mi parte, Weasley, pero te pido que no…"

"No vine por eso, pedazo de lunático" dijo ella, alargando el sobre hacia él. "No quiero que me lo recuerdes, no quiero siquiera que lo vuelvas a mencionar. Jamás"

Draco la quedó mirando, estupefacto. Quedaba linda cuando se enojaba. Sus mejillas adquirían el mismo tono de su cabello y el rubio se maldijo por haberlo siquiera notado.

"De acuerdo. Lo único que quise decir es que no le digas a nadie lo que ocurrió. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, y si se enteran que…"

"¿Si se enteran de qué? ¿De qué besaste a la pobre e insignificante Weasley, una chica que no tiene tu estatus, tu poder o tu riqueza? Por favor, Malfoy, no te creas tanto. Soy yo la que no quiere que nadie se entere, y no te preocupes que por mí, nadie jamás lo sabrá"

Draco la quedó mirando, no sabiendo si estaba furioso o simplemente dolido en su ego.

"No te haría ningún mal que te involucraran conmigo, pelirroja, sin embargo, yo estar involucrado contigo, eso sí que sería casi un sacrilegio"

Ella alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Pues estamos de acuerdo en algo, entonces, Malfoy. ¿Quién lo diría?" dijo ella con mirada dura.

El la quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces le vino un fuerte acceso de tos.

Ginny, un tanto asustada, se acercó a él y lo sostuvo mientras el chico se doblaba por la mitad, tratando de mitigar su malestar.

"Mejor te metes de nuevo a la cama Malfoy" aconsejó ella, sosteniéndolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia allí nada ceremoniosamente.

Por una vez, el rubio la dejó hacer.

Luego de que él estuviera de nuevo en la cama, y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ella lo observó un momento, antes de decir:

"Duerme, Malfoy, te ves horrible"

Y sin dejar que el rubio le dirigiera alguna de sus irónicas respuestas, Ginny salió nuevamente hacia el corredor.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Y el día del baile llegó finalmente.

Hogwarts estaba irreconocible, pues además de las decoraciones, los uniformes habían sido reemplazados por hermosos vestidos, coloridos y elegantes.

Aquimelee se veía preciosa. Se había soltado el pelo, cosa que hacía pocas veces, y llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con ribetes en un verde más claro en los bordes. Un antifaz cubría sus ojos, pero no su boca, que apenas pintada, resaltaba en su rostro.

"Soy toda una dama antigua" dijo entre risitas, mientras se ponía el antifaz en la habitación.

Ginny salió del baño y Lee sonrió.

Había decidido, a petición de Aquimelee, disfrazarse de hada, pero en realidad, parecía un ángel.

Estaba vestida de blanco. Su vestido no era tan elaborado como el de Lee y tenía tan solo algunos detalles plateados, pero caía vaporosamente por su cuerpo, y la falda, que parecía volar con cada paso que daba, era a la vez estrecha, enmarcando sus piernas y resaltando las lindas sandalias blancas, de las que salían dos tiras blancas que parecían trepar por sus piernas y que se ataban a media pantorrilla. Un medallón algo pesado, plateado y con una turquesa en el centro, colgaba de su cuello y caía casi hasta el comienzo de su busto.

El cabello estaba suelto, con elaborados y bellísimos bucles en las puntas. Llevaba un antifaz de plumas blanco, y el último detalle lo daban el par de alas blancas y brillantes que salían de su espalda casi desnuda.

"Oh, Gin, cuando Draco te vea se cae de traste al piso" dijo su amiga, observándola admirada.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero Malfoy ni se dará cuenta de que soy yo. Quien sabe cuantas chicas tienen esta noche mi mismo color de pelo" comentó la muchacha "Tampoco es que me interese lo que ese arrogante piense" agregó de inmediato, al percibir la mirada de Lee.

Lo del color de pelo era cierto, no obstante. Lee y Ginny habían escuchado a muchas chicas hablando de un nuevo producto capaz de cambiarles el color de sus verdaderas cabelleras. Aquimelee deseó internamiento que ninguna hubiese decidido adoptar esa noche ese renombrado producto. Quería que Malfoy la reconociera. Tenía un extraño presentimiento en cuanto a esos dos.

Diez minutos antes de las nueve, las dos amigas se dirigieron al Gran Salón. La música ya se hacía escuchar, al igual que las conversaciones de los recién llegados.

Ginny y Lee atravesaron las altas puertas de madera y observaron con admiración. El Gran Salón estaba espectacular. Las usuales mesas habían desparecido, siendo suplantadas por mesas más pequeñas, que estaban aún desocupadas, ya que todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para sentarse.

Diferentes tipos de luces, listas para ser encendidas apenas comenzara el baile, colgaban del techo. Por las columnas trepaban enredaderas artificiales con flores blancas que casi parecían reales.

La mesa del buffet estaba repleta de la reluciente vajilla, que se apilaba en filas, esperando ser usada. Había diversas bebidas, y comida como para alimentar a un país pequeño, o al menos eso le pareció a Ginny.

"Jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso" dijo Gin, sonriendo.

Aquimelee asintió e iba a decir algo pero se quedó a medio camino al reconocer a Blaise. Era un pirata. Los pantalones anchos, la camisa verde con ribetes negros, el sombrero, el parche en uno de sus ojos y la espada no dejaban lugar a dudas. Estaba rodeado de chicas, y sonreía por algo, claramente divertido.

Lee maldijo y le dio la espalda. ¿Desde cuando a ella le preocupaba lo que hiciera ese cretino?

Siguió caminando con Ginny, adentrándose en el salón. De pronto, la música comenzó a sonar fuerte, un grito de júbilo se escuchó procedente de los alumnos, y todos a un tiempo, comenzaron a moverse al rápido ritmo de la canción de turno.

Ginny y Lee reían como locas, mientras saltaban entre los demás.

Luego de media hora…

"¡Tengo sed!" gritó Ginny, tratándose de hacerse oír entre el alboroto "Voy por algo de tomar para las dos"

Lee asintió y se quedó bailando sola mientras la pelirroja se alejaba. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Un muchacho alto, de grandes ojos azules, la invitó a bailar. Parecía simpático. Lee miró hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, y al ver que ésta sonreía y le indicaba con un gesto que no había problema, aceptó.

Mientras la llevaba de aquí para allá por la pista, le dijo que se llamaba Devon y que cursaba su último año en Hogwarts. Quería ser abogado, como su abuelo. En un giro veloz, Lee se dio de espaldas contra alguien. Se dio vuelta para pedir disculpas, y se encontró con Blaise, que bailaba con una rubia.

Se quedaron mirando y el mundo pareció detenerse. El corazón le latía a Lee desaforado en el pecho, sin que ella pudiera explicar el motivo y Blaise sentía exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ella, cual era el motivo de esos nada silenciosos chispazos cada vez que se encontraban?

Al mirar a Devon, en la mirada de Blaise apareció un brillo peligroso.

"Sullivan" dijo el muchacho a modo de saludo.

"Zabini" musitó Devon, mirándolo con atención.

"Espero que me prestes a tu compañera para la próxima canción" comentó el moreno mientras la rubia que lo acompañaba miraba a Lee como si fuera a comérsela.

Aquimelee miró a Blaise con profunda antipatía.

Demasiado aturdida como para seguir bailando, Lee aguardó por cortesía a que la canción acabara, y luego de despedirse de Devon, desapareció entre la gente. La mirada de Blaise la siguió hasta que se perdió de vista.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Desconociendo la incómoda situación que su amiga estaba atravesando, Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa, tomándose una refrescante bebida mientras seguía los movimientos de las diferentes parejas a través de la pista.

La habían invitado a bailar, pero no le gustaba bailar en pareja, así que se había negado. Finn, uno de los amigotes de Malfoy, había venido ya tres veces, y la observaba desde una mesa cercana con evidente interés mientras bebía sin parar. Ginny conocía la fama de Finn y no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Era atractivo, pero tenía un aire siniestro que a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Lo vio pararse y comenzar a acercarse nuevamente hacia ella. Maldiciendo, Ginny se puso de pie, dispuesta a alejarse. Pero él fue más rápido, y le cerró el paso.

La pelirroja suspiró.

"Ya te dije que no quiero bailar, Kendrew" dijo ya de mal humor.

"¿Por qué no, dulzura? Te ves muy sola allí sentada" dijo él.

Hedía a alcohol y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Comenzó a acercarse, y ella sintió un espasmo de miedo por primera vez.

"Déjame en paz"

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, deseando que Aquimelee apareciera, que cualquiera apareciera. Las intenciones de Finn de no dejarle escapatoria eran cada vez más evidentes.

De pronto se dio contra alguien. Se dio vuelta y notó las manos protectoras de Draco sobre sus hombros. Lo miró, no pudiendo ocultar su alivio por verlo allí, y él la miró a su vez.

"Está conmigo, Finn" dijo el rubio sin sacarle la vista de encima.

Finn gruñó.

"Lo siento amigo, no lo sabía" dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ginny suspiró.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Malfoy, levantándole la cara suavemente con su mano.

Oh, Dios.

Estaba tan atractivo, allí parado con esa actitud protectora que ella jamás le había visto. Hubiese sido un perfecto Adonis, con ese cabello tan dorado y ese cuerpo tan fuerte, si no hubiese estado disfrazado de conquistador. Hasta el disfraz iba bien con él- pensó Ginny.

"Sí, aunque no sé si no era preferible haber bailado con Finn que estar aquí parada contigo"

"Oye, te salvé tu precioso cuello, Weasley, así que lo menos que podrías hacer…"

"Gracias" murmuró ella.

El la observó un momento.

"Eso está mejor"

"No te acostumbres" comentó ella mordazmente.

Malfoy sonrió.

"Ven" dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar con su mano en la de ella.

"¿A dónde? ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?"

"Quiero tomar aire, y me aburro solo"

"Toma aire solo o piérdete, Malfoy. No pienso ir"

"O vienes o le digo a Finn que estás deseando bailar con él" largó el rubio como si nada.

Ya habían llegado a los jardines, así que Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle hasta que estuvieron afuera. Pero cuando lo hicieron, sí que lo hizo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? gritó ella, soltándose "Oh, ¿pero qué digo? Ese es tu estilo, ¿verdad?"

Draco la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Me importa poco lo que pienses de mí, pelirroja, pero deberías no hablar de cosas que no entiendes. Y creo que es la segunda vez que te lo digo."

"Mira, Malfoy, tu padre es bien conocido por amenazas, sobornos y demás. Que otros estén ciegos, no significa que yo lo esté. No vivo en tu mundo, lo miro simplemente de afuera, y por eso, puedo hablar sin temer por mi seguridad."

"¡Ya basta!" estalló el rubio, tomándola fuertemente de un brazo, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía "¡Yo no soy mi padre, daría lo que fuera por esfumarme, daría lo que fuera por no tener que obedecer los dictados de un tercero, sino los míos propios! ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo? ¿Crees que quiero meterme en política, Weasley, cuando tengo tantas pasiones, tantas pasiones que me llenan mucho más que eso? ¿Crees que quiero que mi padre elija mi vida por mí? ¿Quién querría algo así?"

La soltó solo para darle la espalda, y Ginny trastabilló, por cuestión de falta de equilibrio, pero también por la sorpresa. Y la vergüenza.

"Agachas la cabeza, Weasley, porque eres huérfana y pobre. A mí no me dieron a elegir, como tú tampoco tuve opción. Eligieron por mí, y esa será siempre mi vida. A ti no te dieron a elegir no tener nada, y a mí no me dieron a elegir tenerlo todo y sentirme así se vacío"

Ginny estaba tan avergonzada que sintió que el rubor le teñía las mejillas. Jamás imaginó que él tuviera tantos fantasmas. Ella siempre había creído que su frialdad, su arrogancia, su aspecto…siempre había creído que todo se debía a que era basura. Y ahora comprendía que la vida lo había vuelto así, frío, arrogante, solitario…pero había sobrevivido.

Se acercó hacia él un paso, haciendo algo que nunca creyó desear hacer. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él quizás necesitaba un poco de comprensión? ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ella estaría allí para otorgársela?

Sentía la respiración de él, agitada por el esfuerzo de su discurso. Y sintió compasión, porque aunque seguía confundida, había creído en sus palabras. Había sentido su rabia, su dolor, y habían calado en ella con más profundidad de la que esperaba.

Se puso frente a él, pero él evitó su mirada.

"Nadie diría que eres capaz de sentir tanto, Malfoy" murmuró ella con voz suave "No puedes culparme por creer…bueno…"

"No, no puedo culparte, pero simplemente no quiero que lo creas"

"¿Por qué te importa lo que yo pueda pensar?" inquirió ella.

"No lo sé, Weasley" contestó él observándola "Mírate ahí parada…pareces un maldito ángel y no estoy acostumbrado a toparme con tanta sinceridad y con tanta inocencia. Eres nociva para mis diversos estados de ánimo"

Ginny se rió.

Era la primera vez que Draco la veía reír así, reír con él. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y luego se acercó uno, dos pasos.

Ella no se movió, ni siquiera cuando él le quitó el antifaz y la miró profundamente. Ginny se mordió el labio, pero no podía moverse. Deseaba que la besara, un deseo que sentía por primera vez y que la sorprendió, mas cuando él se acercó, ésta vez no se debatió.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Ginny?

Aquimelee la había buscado por toda la pista, sin resultados. Un calor sofocante inundaba la pista de baile, mientras todos se divertían. Se encontró con Olive, que la saludó alegremente mientras bailaba con un muchacho que la miraba embobado mientras la chica saltaba al compás de la música como una completa lunática.

Cansada, y sedienta, tomó de la mesa del buffet la primera copa que encontró y salió hacia uno de los balcones a tomar un poco de aire. La música llegaba claramente hasta aquél lugar, pero a ella no le importó. Era una buena noche. El cielo estaba despejado y estrellado, y una luna plateada y redonda se reflejaba sobre el lago. Una brisa suave peinaba los árboles, que también parecían estar bailando la balada lenta que sonaba en el interior.

Se apoyó en la baranda y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con el objeto de sus pesadillas, allí parado. Ella ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse, pero Blaise Zabini sabía moverse en silencio.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Zabini?"

El la miró con tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en la baranda y observaba la noche. En algún momento del baile había perdido el parche, y Lee no quiso pensar en que condiciones.

"Vine a buscar mi baile" contestó finalmente.

Aquimelee lo miró, estupefacta.

"Sigue soñando. Yo estaba bailando con Devon, y fue totalmente grosero de tu parte inmiscuirte de esa forma. ¿Y cómo me reconociste? Hice todo lo posible para que no lo hicieras."

Blaise la miró por primera vez.

"No entiendo que tiene de malo. No me parece tú tipo. En cuánto a como te reconocí, tienes un perfume muy inusual."

La muchacha lo quedó mirando, furiosa.

"No sabes nada sobre mí, pirata frustrado, y ciertamente no sabes nada sobre mis tipos o mis gustos" contestó ella con frialdad, ignorando por completo el comentario sobre su perfume.

"Llámalo intuición. No me parece tú tipo" repitió él.

Aquimelee pegó un gritó de frustración.

"¿Pero quién te piensas que eres? Quizás decida casarme con Devon, y si lo hiciera, no sería de tu incumbencia. Odio que me trates como a una tonta, que me trates como si fuera un libro abierto para ti, Zabini, y que lo hagas con tanta maldita calma"

"¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo sin discutir?" preguntó él, observándola.

"¡Porque contigo no se puede nada de nada! ¿Y me puedes decir donde perdiste tú maldito parche?"

Eso último se le había escapado. No quería mostrarse interesada por nada que concerniera a ese muchacho en particular, y se maldijo por ser tan impulsiva.

"Si lo supiera, iría a recuperarlo. Me gustaba ese parche" confesó Blaise, con nostalgia.

"Seguramente, mañana la mujer de turno de esta noche te lo devuelve. Hazme el favor de no llorar"

Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa.

"En serio crees que soy todo un casanova, Galloway. Me halagas. ¿Noto celos de tu parte?"

"Oh, por favor, como si eso fuera a ocurrir algún día" dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

"De acuerdo. ¿Me otorgarás mi baile o no?"

Ella se acercó un paso, y le pegó en el pecho con un dedo.

"Nunca"

Blaise se disponía a decir algo, cuando de pronto, vio que Devon divisaba a la muchacha y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Aquimelee lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Oh, aquí viene mi compañero de baile. Luego hablamos, Zabini."

La muchacha se dio vuelta aún con esa sonrisita burlona en el rostro. Entonces, al ver que Devon se acercaba, Blaise hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría: dio vuelta a Aquimelee de un tirón.

Ella, sorprendida, se apoyó en su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio, y mientras su mirada le decía al muchacho que ella entendía a la perfección lo que pensaba hacer, Blaise se inclinó un poco, ya que era bastante más alto que ella, y agarrándola todavía por la cintura, la besó son suavidad.

Aquimelee no podía moverse.

Era un beso cálido, suave y tranquilo como parecía serlo el chico que se lo estaba dando. Blaise pidió mayor acceso a su boca, y con un suspiro, ella entreabrió sus labios para que la lengua de él tomara posesión, mientras se sostenía de sus hombros para no caer al piso.

La habían besado antes, pero nunca ningún beso le había expresado tanto. Sin poder controlar sus emociones, ella comenzó a entregarse también a ese dulce contacto.

Devon, aceptando por el momento la derrota, entró nuevamente al Gran Salón a grandes zancadas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"Dijiste que esto era un error" murmuró Ginny cuando el rubio tan solo se encontraba a un suspiro de su boca.

Draco se encontraba tan cerca, que ella era capaz de verse reflejada a sí misma en sus ojos grises, que habían perdido toda su frialdad y mostraban por vez primera toda su calidez.

"Y lo sigo manteniendo, Weasley, pero últimamente te has convertido en un error demasiado dulce para mi gusto."

Ella sonrió apenas, con los nervios a flor de piel.

El rubio acortó la distancia hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos. Draco agarró sus manos y las colocó sobre su propia nuca, luego apoyó sus propias manos con suavidad en su cintura estrecha y la atrajo más hacia sí, como para fundirla con él.

"Estás temblando, pelirroja. No lo hagas; no va a dolerte."

Fue un beso muy distinto al anterior. No tuvo nada de la furia de la primera vez, pero sí toda su pasión. Ella no huyó, y en un rincón neblinoso de su mente, Draco se alegró de que no lo hiciera.

Tenía olor a flores. Sabía a gloria y sus manos en la nuca de él se sentían como seda.

Cuando ella abrió un poco la boca, él tomó la invitación y ahondó el beso, sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Ginny se sentía flotar. No entendía sus emociones, ni sus pensamientos. Solo sentía a ese chico que había jurado odiar.

Pansy salió, por una vez, sin sus secuaces. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlos y exclamar:

"¡Draco! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con ella?"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Hola! Bueno, después de tantos años, voy actualizando. Ahora se viene Conviviendo con un Potter. Espero que les halla gustado este capi; traté de hacerlo largo y emocionante por la demora._

_Saludos! Y DEJEN MUCHAS REVIEWS!!!_

_Dayah_


	6. Elecciones

CAPITULO SEIS: Elecciones

TAKE ME AWAY (Lifehouse)

This time what I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place  
this time you burn me with your eyes  
you see past all the lies  
you take it all away  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

I try to make my way to you  
but still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

don't give up on me yet  
don't forget who I am  
I know I'm not there yet  
but don't let  
me stay here alone

this time what I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place  
I've seen enough and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny despertó aquella mañana con la extraña sensación de que todo había cambiado.

Mientras se mantenía abrigada bajo las mantas pero con los ojos bien abiertos, un torbellino de imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior se hizo presa de ella.

Cerró los ojos y recordó, como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, el beso que se había dado con nada menos que un Malfoy, los gritos histéricos de Pansy cuando los encontró y la abrupta y poco delicada despedida del rubio cuando salió tras ella.

No era que le extrañara. La reacción de Malfoy al ser descubiertos solo afirmaba lo que ella ya pensaba: Ginny no era como él, ambos lo sabían. Un beso en secreto en un jardín que casi parecía encantado bajo la luz de la luna no era lo mismo que uno frente a sus amigos ricos y distinguidos.

Sin embargo, y aunque estaba bien consciente de que no podía permitir ningún otro acercamiento con el muchacho, Ginny no se arrepentía. Había sido mágico durante un breve momento y por ese mismo motivo supo que sería muy fácil perder la cabeza por alguien como Draco Malfoy, y lo peor de todo, el corazón.

Era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta.

Intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Ginny Weasley se dispuso a prepararse para desayunar.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos ante el contacto del agua caliente contra su piel.

Se había levantado bastante temprano con un dolor de cabeza indescriptible, pero discutir con Pansy siempre le provocaba aquello.

Había logrado convencerla de que el beso solo era parte del plan. No había sido difícil disuadirla, pero por un breve momento Draco temió que ella hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente para ver algo más en ese beso y que fuera corriendo a escribirle a su padre.

Que su vida estaba arruinada era solo una verdad absoluta para él. Los demás tenían envidia de lo que Draco llegaría a ser: un político ferviente y manipulador, como su padre. Viajes, dinero, mujeres y diversiones… Y un vacío profundo y mortal en el alma.

Cuando besó a Ginny Weasley se sintió completo, cosa que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía. ¿Pero cómo explicarlo? La había dejado allí parada y había corrido tras Parkinson por el terror que le tenía a su padre.

Draco maldijo en voz baja.

Era patético que no encontrara el valor para enfrentarse a su padre, patético que fuera así de infeliz gracias a una decisión que él no había tomado. Patético que no pudiera quitarse a Ginny Weasley de la cabeza.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Aquimelee había ido a la biblioteca suponiendo acertadamente que nadie estaría allí un domingo.

Necesitaba tranquilidad, pero sobre todo necesitaba distraerse. Había cometido el peor error de su vida. Había besado a Blaise Zabini y ese dulce contacto llegó a su alma sin que nada pudiera hacer por evitarlo.

Era algo que había sabido desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto: si él se acercaba demasiado, ella no podría mantener en alto sus defensas. Blaise tenía ese algo que la fascinaba y a la vez atemorizaba.

Ahora todo consistía en evitarlo. No iría más a las gradas y se escondería en los rincones de ser necesario. Pero la mirada de Blaise Zabini era algo que no quería enfrentar, y aunque se estuviera comportando como una cobarde, lo haría posible.

Aquimelee suspiró, contrariada, y retomó su lectura.

GZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZ

Blaise había madurado a una edad en que sus compañeros aún seguían pensando en sexo rápido, alcohol y fiestas.

La muerte de su madre y el posterior e inevitable distanciamiento de su padre le habían enseñado a valerse por sí mismo.

Julius Zabini adoraba pero no comprendía a su hijo, pues sus naturalezas eran opuestas como el agua y el aceite; cuando su esposa murió y cuando un año más tarde volvió a casarse, esa distancia se hizo infranqueable.

Blaise era un solitario al que le gustaba observar a la gente y conocerla a la distancia. Y creía saber perfectamente lo que estaría cruzándose por la cabeza de Aquimelee.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran nuevos y reveladores. Nunca antes en su vida había actuado por impulso, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de cómo ella reaccionaría. Porque ella escapaba a su plan y porque sus sentimientos no eran tan claros ni tan visibles como los de los demás.

Sin embargo, Blaise estaba seguro de que ella lo evitaría a toda costa. En su cabeza, Aquimelee se había formado la idea de que él era peligroso, cuando quizás a lo que tenía miedo en realidad era a lo que ella misma podía llegar a sentir si se lo permitía.

No era dada a los sentimentalismos, y había respondido a su beso solo por impulso y quizás para demostrarse a sí misma que más tarde podría olvidar aquél contacto y proseguir con lo mismo de siempre como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero ahí Blaise tendría que diferir con ella; no olvidaría nada de nada porque él haría todo lo posible por impedirlo.

ZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZ

Esa tarde, Aquimelee y Ginny decidieron aprovechar la tarde del domingo para pasear en el pueblo, bien lejos de Draco y de Blaise.

Estaban sentadas en la terraza de una cafetería; Ginny bebía en silencio su capuchino y Lee hacía lo mismo con su licuado de frutas.

"¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?" preguntó Gin a su amiga, observándola.

"¿Por qué lo estás tú?"

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo nada disimulable que hizo que Lee la mirara con más atención.

"Anoche besé a Malfoy."

Aquimelee suspiró sonoramente, y Ginny la miró un poco sorprendida.

"Anoche besé a Zabini."

Las dos amigas se miraron y sonrieron.

"Cuenta tú primero" pidió Aquimelee mientras tomaba una tostada de un plato que hasta el momento había estado más que abandonado en el centro de la mesa.

"Bueno…Finn estaba insoportable anoche, alcoholizado y queriendo sacarme a bailar cada dos minutos. En una de esas ocasiones apareció Malfoy, mandó a volar a Finn y me llevó casi de a rastro a tomar aire. Discutimos. Discutimos y…y vi una parte de él que jamás me había molestado en notar. Y entonces, sin que él planeara hacerlo y yo corresponderle, nos besamos."

"Oh, Gin…" dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

"No te hagas ideas equivocadas. En eso llegó Parkinson, y él se fue tras ella."

"Cerdo" musitó Aquimelee volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo.

"No importa, en realidad. Sé cuál es mi lugar y él sabe cuál es el suyo. Ese beso ocurrió por una serie de coincidencias que llevaron a eso, pero no volverá a repetirse." Ginny sonrió "¿Qué ocurrió con Blaise?"

Aquimelee tomó un largo trago de su bebida antes de hablar.

"Estaba yo muy tranquila bailando y divirtiéndome con un chico…Devon."

"Lo conozco, es muy atractivo" comentó Ginny mientras le hacía una guiñada a su amiga.

"Sí, lo es. El caso es que llegó Zabini y bueno, se comportó de una forma bastante grosera. Me pidió que bailara con él la próxima canción allí mismo, delante de Devon y la rubia despampanante con la que bailaba él. Dicho sea de paso, su compañera me miró como si quisiera saltarme al cuello y estrangularme en ese preciso momento."

Ginny rió.

"No es para menos. Zabini es uno de los chicos de oro de Hogwarts."

"Ni que lo digas" acordó la muchacha, rodando los ojos. "Cuando terminó la canción me escabullí a una terraza, y él apareció allí para exigir, porque no hay otra palabra para describirlo, su baile, un baile que para colmo yo ni había aceptado. Me burlé de él y noté que Devon se acercaba; me volví a reír en la cara de Zabini pero esa vez él no fue tan paciente: me agarró con fuerza, me giró y me besó ahí mismo, delante de Devon y todo."

"Hay que reconocer que eso fue sumamente romántico" dijo Ginny soñadoramente.

"No hay, ni habrá, nada romántico entre él y yo. Simplemente no es posible y como siempre digo, chicos como Blaise Zabini siempre implican problemas. No quiero volver a cruzarme en su camino, ni que él se cruce en el mío."

Ginny asintió.

"¿Por qué será que todo es tan complicado?"

"Porque los seres humanos nacemos así, complicados, y solo unos pocos logran zafarse."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

El lunes comenzó como lo suelen hacer todos los lunes: las dos amigas fueron a desayunar con pocas ganas de ir a clase y con rostros somnolientos al igual que todos sus demás compañeros.

Malfoy y Zabini se sentaron juntos, alejados del resto de su grupo. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para multitudes y siempre habían tolerado muy bien la presencia del otro, quizás porque además de ser mejores amigos, los dos disfrutaban del silencio.

Los ojos verdes de Blaise y los grises de Draco se dirigieron a la puerta del Gran Salón cuando vieron a las dos muchachas entrar. Ellas no le devolvieron la mirada, aunque claramente lo habían notado, pues Blaise notó que Aquimelee fruncía el ceño y Draco notó que Ginny adquiría una mirada dura aunque sus mejillas estuvieran un poco ruborizadas.

Los dos amigos se miraron.

"Nos hemos metido en un lío enorme" comentó Blaise, mientras atacaba un pedazo de pan.

Entre Blaise y Draco no había secretos y mientras ellas se contaban lo sucedido la noche del baile, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

"No entiendo que problema puedes tener con Galloway. Sí, es bastante testaruda y evidentemente te huye como el Diablo a la cruz, pero eres perseverante, y una vez que logres bajarle del todo las defensas, listo el asunto."

Blaise observó a su amigo.

"No es tan sencillo. Es bastante escurridiza y como bien dijiste, terca a más no poder. Sus defensas no son una simple pared de ladrillo, sino directamente una barrera de plomo. Yo tengo bien en claro que algo está surgiendo, pero ella no lo aceptará tan fácil."

"Bueno, en ese caso puede ser que estés jodido" asintió Malfoy con una sonrisa.

"Yo me encargaré de Galloway. Y no es que tampoco tú tengas problemas insalvables en lo que a la pelirroja respecta."

Draco lo miró con una ceja en alto, en su pose más sarcástica.

"Mi padre me correría de casa."

"Quizás sea hora de que renuncies a una fortuna y un apellido que jamás te hará feliz y decidas que hacer con tu vida."

"No es tan sencillo" musitó Draco con seriedad. "Te olvidas de mi pacto con Parkinson."

"Puedes renunciar a ese idiota plan, Draco."

"No mientras corra el riesgo de que ella le vaya con el cuento a mi padre."

"¡Pues haz lo que te digo! Ya es hora de que te deshagas de ese peso, Malfoy, y es una realidad que conoces hace mucho."

"Lo pensaré."

Blaise mordió su tostada con furia pero no dijo nada más.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny golpeó a la puerta del despacho del profesor Owens con una mezcla de nerviosismo y timidez recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Sabía el paso que estaba dando; había meditado sus opciones, sus anhelos, hasta el cansancio, pero aún así se sentía tensa. No quería ilusionarse: llenar una solicitud ya era un gran paso, pero entrar era otro asunto.

El señor Owens abrió la puerta y le sonrió con sinceridad al verla. Llevaba un traje caro y negro y una corbata azul y blanca y hasta parecía haberse peinado su famoso y espeso bigote.

"Espero que esté aquí por nuestra conversación de hace unos días."

"Sí, de hecho si. Pero creo que llegué en mal momento."

El hombre la miró extrañado y luego se observó a sí mismo.

"Oh, ¿por esto? No, no se preocupe señorita Weasley. No debo salir hasta dentro de hora y media. Es que mi hijo menor, Luke, está en la ciudad y vamos a cenar juntos."

Ginny asintió y ante una señal del profesor, lo siguió al interior de la habitación.

El despacho del señor Owens estaba decorado en tonos de azul y marrón chocolate y repleto de libros que se esparcían por las paredes ordenados en estantes de madera. Tenía un escritorio elegante, lleno de papeles, además de tinteros y plumas de diversos tipos y tamaños. Ginny percibió un leve olor a tabaco y escuchó un ruidito extraño, producido por un extraño adorno que su profesor tenía sobre la mesita de la televisión, lleno de bolitas metálicas que se entrechocaban cada poco tiempo. Había una puerta al fondo de la habitación, que Ginny supuso llevaría al lugar donde dormía el señor Owens, aunque unas pantuflas horrendas se veían en un rincón junto a un perchero repleto de anticuados sombreros.

"La escucho, señorita Weasley" dijo entonces el profesor interrumpiendo sus observaciones.

"Luego de pensarlo mucho he decidido aceptar su oferta."

"Buena decisión, querida. Y como sé que es una persona razonable, espero no ofenderla, pedí la solicitud el mismo día que hablé con usted. Creo que es hora de llenarla, señorita Weasley, y de confiar en sus futuros éxitos."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny salió del despacho del profesor Owens muy animada.

La sensación de que por fin estaba haciendo algo por ella era sumamente reconfortante, sin embargo, suspiró al ver que por el mismo pasillo que ella atravesaba venía Pansy Parkinson junto a Margo y Charlize.

Reían por algo, y durante un momento Ginny tuvo la esperanza de que no se fijaran en ella, pero entonces los ojos de Pansy se clavaron en los suyos.

Ginny suspiró.

"Vaya, si es la pobretona Weasley" dijo Pansy con una tonta sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Charlize y Margo sonrieron con malicia.

"Oh, parece que Weasley se consiguió una buena costurera, aunque lamentablemente sus ropas tienen el mismo olor de siempre."

Margo la miró de los pies a la cabeza con repugnancia.

"Lo que ocurre, querida, es que Weasley cree que podrá cazar al mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Sueña con conseguir un hombre que la mantenga y la saque de su miseria."

"Dicen por ahí que trabaja en una _librería, _Pans" susurró de manera sumamente audible Charlize.

"Me lo imaginaba. Pero bueno, Weasley necesita tener al menos un poco de dinero propio."

Ginny sabía bien que no debía dejarse llevar por las palabras hirientes que le estaban siendo dirigidas. No obstante, su rostro estaba colorado por la furia.

"¿Crees realmente que Draco se fijará alguna vez en ti, Weasley? Está demasiado por sobre tu nivel" comentó Margo con desdén.

"No ocurre nada entre Malfoy y yo. Menos interesada no podría estar."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Pansy mientras la observaba, divertida. "No parecía eso la otra noche, cuando te le tiraste encima."

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron.

"Escúchame bien, Parkinson, porque será la única vez que lo diga. Yo no me tiré encima de Malfoy y lo que ocurrió fue una tontería, y soy la primera en admitirlo. No quiero nada de él, nada de nada, y si tanto lo quieres, ve por él y déjame en paz."

"Vaya, Weasley, buen discurso."

Ginny se dio vuelta con la respiración acelerada al escuchar esa voz.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí parado con el rostro contraído y sin sonreír. La muchacha sintió vergüenza, aunque sabía que no había motivo para ello. Blaise Zabini observaba la escena a su lado, claramente divertido.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" preguntó mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Pansy puso su mejor cara de inocente mientras que sus dos compañeras, ya sin sonreír, retrocedían un poco.

"Oh, Draco, esta probetota estaba insultándome. Pero es no importa, estoy acostumbrada a su falta de modales. Lo que sí no puedo tolerar es que te haya insultado a ti también."

Ginny fijó la vista en el rubio y abrió la boca para replicar, aunque él seguía sin inmutarse. Pero entonces…

"¡No permitiré que ensucies a Draco de esa manera!"

La bofetada la hizo retroceder un poco, pero sin embargo ella se recuperó rápido. Con los ojos fijos por la rabia y una fea marca colorada en el rostro, Ginny observó a Parkinson dispuesta a hacerla pagar.

Pansy pareció presentirlo. Por primera vez no sonreía y miraba a Ginny con algo de miedo. Pero cuando la pelirroja levantó la mano para devolvérsela, Draco Malfoy se metió en el medio y se la agarró con fuerza.

Blaise silbó ante la mirada asesina que Ginny le dirigía a su amigo.

"Basta, se están comportando como un par de salvajes" musitó Draco mientras miraba a Ginny a los ojos, sin temor.

"Nadie me pone la mano encima, Malfoy, y menos esta víbora" contestó la muchacha con la voz quebrada.

Con horror, Draco vio que Ginny se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Algo en su interior se tambaleó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Vete de aquí, Parkinson, y llévate también a tus amigas."

Pansy abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"Pero Draco, querido…"

"Ahora, Pansy."

Con el ceño fruncido, Pansy se alejó a grandes pasos y Charlize y Margo se apresuraron a seguirla.

Aún parado muy cerca de Ginny, Draco miró a su amigo. Blaise no necesitó nada más: observó a Draco un momento, con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue en el sentido contrario al que se habían ido las otras tres.

"¿Estas bien?"

Draco la observaba con una preocupación que puso nerviosa a Ginny. Se alejó de él nada disimuladamente.

"No es la primera bofetada que me da la vida, Malfoy, pero por tu culpa es la primera que no pude devolver."

El rubio la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No era apropiado."

Ginny iba a gritarle algo cuando notó que el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de gente. La campana había sonado y los alumnos menores abandonaban las últimas clases del día para ir a cenar.

"Hablemos en tu habitación" dijo Draco tomándola del codo y comenzando a caminar.

Pero ella no se movió.

"¿Estás loco? Alguien nos puede ver. No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte."

"No me hagas hacer escenas, Weasley. O vienes por las buenas o por las malas."

"¿Es que las amenazas te salen de forma natural?" replicó ella, pero ya había comenzado a caminar junto a él. "No sabes ni siquiera dónde está mi habitación."

"Es verdad. Guíame" pidió él.

"No quiero que vayas a mi habitación" refunfuñó la pelirroja con el entrecejo nuevamente fruncido.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró sonoramente.

"No te creas tanto, no me mueves ni un pelo."

Draco la observó con una ceja en alto y con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Ginny decidió ignorarlo.

Caminaron hasta que finalmente ella le señaló una puerta. Draco la abrió sin pedir permiso, lo que logró hacerla enfadar un poco más.

Entró detrás de él y dejó su mochila sobre el piso con un golpe sordo y con las mejillas arreboladas.

"No entiendo que placer morboso encuentras en no escuchar a la gente cuando te habla, Malfoy, pero…"

"El pasillo no es el lugar más indicado para discutir."

"No me gusta que nadie entre a mi habitación."

"A mí no me gusta la espinaca y mi madre igual me obligaba a comerla."

Ella lo miró, furibunda.

"¡No estamos hablando de vegetales!"

"Era una simple metáfora."

"Eso no es una metáfora."

"Un comentario, entonces."

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

Draco, en su gesto típico de arrogante consumado, alzó una ceja.

Guardaron silencio durante un minuto que a Ginny se le hizo eterno. Draco aprovechó el tiempo para observarla: mejillas coloradas que no ocultaban una infinidad de pecas, expresión adusta y cabello brillante hecho un completo lío.

"Tendrías que haberme dejado darle su merecido a Parkinson, ahora estaré de pésimo humor durante la cena."

"Ni que necesitaras una excusa para estar de mal humor. Además, evité que te metieras en un problema."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó ella con una sonrisita fastidiosa.

"Sí. De haberlo hecho, Pansy se hubiese quejado y por si no lo recuerdas, eres becada."

Ella hizo una mueca, contrariada.

"Tienes muchos libros" comentó él, mirando la estantería.

"Me gusta leer."

"Se nota."

"Igual deberías haberme dejado desquitarme. No necesito que pienses por mí."

"No pensabas en ese momento."

"¡No me interesa que me corran!" mintió ella.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises y penetrantes en los suyos.

"Quizás a mí sí me interese."

Ginny lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. No sabía que contestar, se había quedado totalmente bloqueada, además temía que si contestaba algo, él contraatacara con algo mejor que volviera a dejarla muda.

El muchacho se acercó y ella tembló.

Esa actitud lo hizo a él esbozar una sonrisa y a ella maldecirse por ser tan idiota.

"Parece que puedo hacer mucho más que moverte un pelo después de todo."

Ginny iba a replicar, pero entonces él se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

"Ven mañana a mi habitación, sin pensar nada raro. Tengo un libro muy bueno que quizás te interese leer."

Sin decir nada más, Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta y se fue.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, aún temblorosa, y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

"No, no, no…" repitió "Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No es posible."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_¡Nueva actualización! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el siguiente, mucho más Blaise-Aquimelee._

_Saludos, _

_Dayah…_


End file.
